HANDSOME APPA!
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Jaejoong menyukai Appanya sendiri, tapi benarkah namja tampan itu adalah Appa kandungnya? BL, YAOI, GJ, TYPO, DLL. Why so serious this is just fanfiction :D happy reading readers
1. Chapter 1

**HANDSOME APPA!**

.

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

.

**Hanya tentang YUNJAE, melestarikan ff YUNJAE, menambah stock ff YUNJAE di FFN , hepi reading just enjoying, cerita ini bersambung jadi pertanyaan2 mengenai ff ini akan dijawab di part-part selanjutnya, sankyuuu :D**

**.**

**.**

***CHUNGNAM***

"Pokoknya kau harus tinggal di Seoul bersama Appa! Mendiang Umma-mu sudah berpesan pada halmonim"

"Yah, halmonim~ kalau Joongie tinggal di Seoul bagaimana dengan sekolah Joongie eoh? SMA hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi tidak bisakah menunggu sampai lulus? Lagipula kenapa Joongie harus menemui Appa setelah hampir 15 tahun dia meninggalkan kami? Bahkan saat Umma meninggal-pun namja itu tidak datang!"

"Aish kau ini bicara apa? Panjang sekali halmonim tidak mengerti, ini bajumu sudah halmoni bereskan supir Appa-mu akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, kau bersiaplah"

"Shiruh! Joongie tidak akan pergi dari sini! SHIRUUUUHHH!"

**TOK TOK TOK~!**

"Itu pasti supir Appa-mu, cepat berganti baju halmonim akan membukakan pintu dulu"

"Hueeeeeeeee Joongie tidak mau pergi hiksss, Joongie tidak mengenal Appa bagaimana mungkin bisa tinggal bersama dengannya, Umma~ya kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada anakmu satu-satunya hueeeee"

Kim Jaejoong, namja yang tidak sepenuhnya bisa dibilang namja karena dia memiliki wajah yang cantik bagai pualam, pinggang ramping bak model dunia dan sifat-sifat yang dipastikan 100% hanya dimiliki oleh wanita. Usianya masih 17 tahun dan dia diharuskan tinggal dengan seseorang yang menurut Umma-nya yang baru saja meninggal 3 hari lalu, sebagai Appa-nya. Dan disinilah semua kehidupan 'anehnya' dimulai.

**_HANDSOME APPA_**

***FLASHBACK***

"_Kau harus menuruti semua kata Appa-mu jangan membantahnya atau membuatnya pusing karena tingkah-mu, ingat Appa-mu itu berasal dari keluarga terpandang jangan membuatnya malu arachi?"_

_"Ne ne Joongie_ _ tahu, lalu halmonim tidak ikut?"_

"_Halmonim harus menjaga toko kue kita disini sayang, halmonim tidak mungkin meninggalkan warisan nenek moyang kita aniya? Kka sekarang kau pergilah dan temui Appa-mu"_

"_Ndee, halmonim jaga diri ne? jangan terlalu lelah, ingat halmonim punya rematik, jangan sampai halmonim sakit"_

"_Kau ini cerewet sekali, ne ne halmonim akan jaga diri kau juga ne"_

"_Uhm! Joongie pergi"_

"_Hati-hati…..Joongie"_

***FLASHBACK END***

"Tuan muda, sudah sampai" supir bertubuh gempal itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong, setelah menghabiskan 2 jam perjalanan untuk sampai ke Seoul.

Jaejoong atau Joongie biasa ia dipanggil begitu takjub alias terkejut dengan bangunan yang tidak mungkin disebut rumah, bagaimana mungkin ada rumah dengan halaman dan bangunan sebesar hampir seperti istana _Buckhingham_, pikirnya polos.

"Silahkan tuan muda lewat sini"

"Ah N-nde, ahjussi…apa Appa-ku ada dirumah?"

"Beliau sedang ada dikantor tuan muda, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang"

"Aaahh begitu"

"Nde, silahkan tuan muda silahkan masuk"

Saat pintu besar dengan lapis kayu yang Jaejoong pastikan bukan kayu biasa itu terbuka lebar, matanya kembali terbelalak, kedua _doe_ indahnya disuguhi pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Barang-barang mewah bertebaran, lukisan-lukisan mahal, sofa empuk yang terbuat dari kulit asli serta lantai yang bukan sembarang lantai tapi itu adalah marmer berwarna kecoklatan dengan corak abstrak, sungguh indah.

"Tuan muda sebelah sini, pelayan Lee akan mengantarkan anda ke kamar"

"Ah ne, gomawo ahjussi" jawabnya setelah mengalami _shocking time _untuk sementara.

"Anyeong tuan muda, selamat datang dirumah ini saya Lee Jong Suk adalah kepala pelayan disini dan saya siap melayani anda tuan muda"

"A-anyeong Lee ahjussi" Jaejoong sedikit gugup, dirumah ia selalu dimarahi oleh Umma dan neneknya, tapi disini ia begitu dihormati hingga siapapun yang bertemu dengannya harus membungkukan badan.

Kamar Jaejoong ada di lantai satu, namja itu masih tetap memandangi segala bentuk pajangan-pajangan mewah dengan takjub, saat berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya dan ia membuka pintu yang masih terbuat dari kayu mahal itu, kembali Jaejoong tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya. Kamarnya begitu besar, elegan meski terkesan sedikit _childist _dengan dinding kamar berwarna biru dengan corak awan, tapi ia menyukainya. Kasurnya yang besar dan empuk serta pemanas dan penyejuk ruangan yang siap sedia dikamar barunya. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih, senang karena akhirnya ia bisa memiliki kamar idaman yang sangat luas, sedih karena bagaimana-pun juga ia mendapatkan ini semua 'hasil' dari kematian ibunya.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong, silahkan beristirahat nanti saat makan malam saya akan membangunkan anda"

"Nde, gomawo Lee ahjussi"

"Saya permisi tuan muda"

Sesaat pelayan berusia 50 tahunan itu menutup pintu, Jaejoong langsung membantingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur besar dan empuk itu. Sedikit melepas penat yang dirasa tubuhnya, agar ia bisa kembali segar saat nanti bertemu dengan 'Appanya' sore nanti

***2 JAM KEMUDIAN***

Mobil _Maybach 62 Sedan_ terparkir rapih di depan pintu rumah kediaman mewah yang terletak di kawasan Samsung-dong, tak berapa lama keluarlah sesosok manusia yang berperan penting dalam 'pembangunan' rumah mewah itu dan beberapa asset perusahaan lainnya, dia juga CEO termuda dan tersukses yang sudah beberapa kali diwawancarai baik media lokal maupun internasional, penghargaan sebagai CEO berprestasi juga tak luput diraihnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok wibawanya.

"Tuan besar anda sudah pulang? selamat datang"

"Hum, apa anak itu sudah datang?"

"Nde tuan besar, tuan muda sedang beristirahat di kamarnya…anda ingin bertemu dengan-nya tuan? Saya akan membangunkan-nya"

"Tidak perlu, nanti saja saat makan malam"

"Nde tuan besar"

Tubuh tegap itu melangkah pasti memasuki rumah besarnya, dia menapaki tangga satu persatu menuju tempat peristirahat pribadinya alias kamar. Kamar itu adalah kamar utama yang ada dirumah mewah tersebut dan letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar sang 'anak'

"Pengurus Lee, tolong bawakan teh hijau keruang makan dan pastikan makan malam-nya sudah siap saat aku selesai mandi"

"Baik tuan besar"

30 Menit setelah pria mapan dan tampan itu mandi, ia bergegas ke ruang makan, ia agak sedikit lapar karena rapat yang menguras tenaganya sepanjang hari. Diliriknya kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya, merasa mengerti dengan apa yang tuan-nya inginkan, pelayan yang telah bekerja hampir 30 tahun itu segera menjelaskan kepada sang majikan.

"Tuan muda sedang mandi tuan besar, dia mengatakan akan segera turun untuk makan"

Tuk, bunyi cangkir itu begitu jelas saat si pelayan selesai menjelaskan dimana 'anaknya' berada.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu"

"Nde tuan besar tapi…"

"Anyeooonngg mianhe membuat kalian menunggu, apa kabar Appa namaku Kim Jaejoong senang bertemu dengan anda lagi setelah hampir 15 tahun tidak bertemu" sapa-nya riang meski kalimat terakhir agak sedikit terdengar sarkastik.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia juga tidak membalikan tubuhnya saat sang 'anak' menyapanya, hanya pelayan Lee saja yang membungkukan badannya lalu menarik kursi agar Jaejoong bisa duduk disana.

"Silahkan tuan muda"

"Uhm! Gamsahamnida ahjussi, whoaaaaa udaaaanngg Joongie suka udaaanngg" tatapnya liar pada setumpuk udang yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Ehem"

"Whoaaaaaaaaa KERANG! Joongie juga suka kerang"

"Ehem"

"OMO OMO….A-apa in lobster? Kyaaaaaaaaa Joongie sering melihat ini di tivi, ini makanan yang sangat mahal Joongie tidak pernah mencobanya, yah Lee ahjussi apa Joongie boleh makan sekarang?"

"EHEM!"

Jaejoong langsung menatap wajah yang sedaritadi tertunduk itu, pria yang dianggap Appa-nya itu rupanya yang sedaritadi berdehem.

"Waeo Appa?"

Namja bermodel rambut ala Uknow TVXQ jaman 'WHY' serta berbody Uknow TVXQ jaman 'CATCH ME' itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, mencoba melihat wajah 'anak' yang sedaritadi tidak berhenti mengoceh itu.

**DEG~**

Aneh, terasa debaran jantung yang sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya, ia menatap wajah tanpa dosa itu intens. Lalu apa dia saja yang merasakan debaran kecil itu? tentu tidak, diseberangnya sang 'anak' juga menatap takjub ketampanan seseorang yang menurut Umma-nya adalah 'Appanya'. Untuk waktu kurang dari 1 menit mereka saling menatap, keduanya larut dalam pikiran mengagumi masing-masing.

"T-tuan besar, apa makan malam-nya sudah bisa dimulai?"

Namja itu langsung tersadar dari kegiatan mengaggumi-wajah-Jaejoong. Dengan kikuk, ia mengambil garpu dan sendoknya seolah bersiap untuk makan padahal belum ada makanan yang tersedia di piringnya, melihat itu pelayan Lee langsung menyuruh pelayan wanita menuangkan nasi dan beberapa lauk dipiring tuan besar tampan itu.

"Tuan muda, anda juga ingin makan sekarang?"

"N-nde ahjussi, ah tunggu…aku bisa mengambil sendiri makanan-ku tidak perlu diambilkan hehe"

"Tapi tuan muda"

"Sudah aku akan mengambil makananku sendiri, yosh selamat makaaaann, WHOAAAAAAAAA INI ENAK SEKALIIIIIIII" pekiknya senang saat udang-udang itu berselancar di tenggorokannya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa ada yang tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresinya.

**_HANDSOME APPA_**

"OMO! Aku terlambaaaaaaaaattt, selamat pagi Lee ahjussi selamat pagi semuaaaa, kyaaaaaaa sepatuku sepatuku dimanaaaa"

"T-tuan muda tenanglah, ini sepatu anda tuan muda"

"Eh? Dimana sepatu lamaku?"

"Sepatu lama tuan muda sudah dibuang karena sudah tidak layak pakai tuan muda"

"Eeehh sudah tidak layak pakai? meski sepatu itu kotor dan warnanya sedikit pudar tapi masih sangat nyaman dipakai, aku sudah menggunakannya sejak SMA kelas 1" poutnya sedih.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda, tapi disekolah tuan muda yang baru tuan muda harus terlihat rapih dan bersih"

"Ndeee gomawo atas sepatu barunya, ah ahjussi Appa sudah bangun? Semalam aku tidak sempat berbicara dengannya karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan udang dan kawan-kawan sampai tidak sadar kalau Appa sudah kembali ke kamar"

"Tuan besar ada di ruang makan sedang sarapan tuan muda"

"Ah ok aku akan kesana" senyumnya cerah sambil menenteng tas bergambar gajah abu-abunya.

"Selamat pagi Appa" serunya ceria.

Pria dengan wajah mirip Uknow TVXQ itu tidak menjawab apapun, ia tetap sibuk dengan kopi dan Koran paginya, dikedua mata elangnya terdapat kacamata yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Appa, selamat pagi good morning ohayo"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban atau respon apapun.

"Ish, apa dia tuli? Hm baiklah selamat pagi Kim Jaejoong" serunya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menarik kursinya lalu menatap meja makan yang sangat panjang itu.

"Joongie tidak suka roti, apa tidak ada nasi? Joongie ingin nasi goreng kimchi"

"Tuan muda ingin nasi goreng kimchi? Sebentar akan kami buatkan"

"Ah tidak usah Lee ahjussi nanti Joongie bisa terlambat, besok saja nasi goreng kimchinya sekarang Joongie minum susu saja hehehe"

"Nde tuan muda"

Saat sedang asik meminum susu putihnya, mata Jaejoong mencuri-curi pandang kearah 'Appanya' yang nampak serius membaca koran.

"Haaaaaaaahhh segaaaar, Appa habiskan susunya biar tulang Appa kuat kaya Joongie, Appa tahu Joongie sanggup mengangkat air satu galon"

Jaejoong menatap Appa-nya meski ia hanya mendapatkan helaan nafas, kembali ia mempoutkan cherry lipsnya kesal.

"Appa, apa kita akan berangkat bersama? Joongie diantar Appa sampai sekolah aniya?"

Diam, hanya itu jawaban yang pria cantik nan menawan itu dapatkan.

"Appa kita…."

"Pengurus Lee tolong jemput adik-ku dia baru kembali dari Amerika jam delapan nanti, bilang padanya aku sibuk"

"Baik tuan besar"

"Yah yah Appa kau mau kemana? Yah…." Teriaknya setelah mendapati sang 'Appa' pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruang makan, dengan cepat dia mengambil tas dan berlari menyusul Appa tampannya itu.

"Appa chakkamannyo, Appa!"

Pria bertubuh sempurna itu berbalik.

"Appa, kita akan pergi bersama kan? Appa akan mengantarkan Joongie ke sekolah baru Joongie kan?"

"Si Hoo, nama supir pribadimu Seo Si Hoo dan dia yang akan mengantarkanmu sekolah"

"Eh? Tapi….ini hari pertama Joongie masuk sekolah baru, apa Appa tidak bisa mengantar?"

"Hyun Woo, apa mobilnya sudah siap?"

"Sudah tuan besar"

Pria itu melanjutkan jalannya menuju mobil mewahnya, tanpa ia pedulikan sang 'anak' yang sedang merasa kesal sekaligus sedi karena mendapatkan perilaku yang dingin darinya.

"Appa! YAH….Aish pria seperti apa dia? kenapa Umma bisa jatuh cinta padanya dan aku harus menjadi anaknya? Menyebalkan!"

***SUNHWA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

"Anyeoonngg, permisi bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Nuguya?"

"Ah nde, namaku Kim Jaejoong aku adalah murid baru disini"

"Mendaftar untuk kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 3"

"Ah jadi kau kakak kelasku"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau bawa bekal?"

"B-bekal?"

"Uhm! Bekal"

"Bawa"

"Kalau begitu kemarikan bekalmu dan aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah"

"M-mwo? Apa harus begitu?"

"Tentu saja"

"SHIM CHANGMIIIIIIIIIINNN KEMBALIKAN SARAPAN PAGIKUUUUUUUUUU"

"Omo bebek ngamuk datang lagi! Yah, aku pergi dulu ne bye cantik"

"YAH! JANGAN LARI KAU RAMBUT JAMUR!" teriaknya sambil memegangi kedua lututnya dengan napas tersengal.

"A-anyeong" sapa Jaejoong sesaat setelah namja manis itu selesai mengatur napasnya.

"Anyeong, kau siapa?"

"A-aku murid baru disini, bisa kau tunjukan padaku dimana ruang kepala sekolahnya?"

"Bisa! Kajja, ish awas kau Shim! Tidak akan kuampuni!" kesalnya sambil menarik paksa lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya keruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah menemui kepala sekolah, Jaejoong bersama wali kelasnya yang baru bergegas menuju kelas yang akan ia tempati.

"Anyeong haseyo namaku Kim Jaejoong, bangapsumnida mohon bimbingannya" sapanya ramah saat memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasnya yang baru.

"Jaejoong~shi, kau bisa duduk disamping Kim Junsu, bangkunya ada disana" tunjuk sang guru

"Nde seongsenim"

Ia berjalan menuju kursinya, sepanjang ia berjalan ia mendengar teman-temannya berbisik yang sudah pasti tentang dirinya, beberapa hal yang ia tangkap adalah 'dia pria? Benarkah? Kenapa sangat cantik?' atau 'kenapa dia tidak memakai rok? Aku tidak yakin dia pria, apa dia operasi' or 'wajah yang sangat alami, aku akan membuatnya menjadi pacarku' dan yah begitulah seterusnya.

"Hi Jaejoong~ah, kita bertemu lagi eu kyangkyang"

"Uhm! Anyeong Junsu~ah Joongie tidak sempat berterima kasih saat kau mengantarkan-ku ke ruang kepala sekolah tadi, mianhe"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku sibuk mencari si rambut jamur!"

"Rambut jamur?"

"Hum, namja yang selalu senang mencuri bekal sarapan pagi dan siangku"

"Hummm apa namja yang tinggi tadi?"

"Nde, si tiang jenius itu"

"Tadi dia juga meminta bekal Joongie, dia bilang akan mengantarkan Joongie ke ruang kepala sekolah asal bekal makan siang Joongie diberikan padanya"

"Aish anak itu, lihat saja akan kulaporkan pada Kyu!"

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi celotehan teman barunya yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu, suaranya serak bagai lumba-lumba yang sedang berteriak dan kedua pipi chubby serta senyumnya sangat menggemaskan, sepertinya ia akan nyaman berteman dengan namja montok itu.

Setelah melewati jam pelajaran pertama lalu dilanjutkan dengan jam kedua dan akhirnya waktu jam pulang, sejauh ini Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan senang bersekolah di sekolah barunya, semua teman-temannya juga sangat baik kepadanya, awalnya ia berfikir bahwa orang-orang Seoul tidak akan menerima dirinya yang notabene berasal dari desa. Di SUNHWA Senior High School, tidak ada satupun siswa yang menggunakan motor, semuanya bermobil kalaupun ada yang memakai motor pastilah motor sport yang sangat mahal.

"Suie Joongie pulang dulu neee"

"Ne Joongie sampai besok"

Perjalanan antara sekolah dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya 15 menit dan itu membuat Jaejoong berfikir bahwa ia akan pergi berjalan kaki besok, seperti yang ia lakukan saat di Chungnam, pergi sekolah bersama teman-teman dengan berjalan kaki sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku pulaaaaaaannggg"

"Jaejooooooooonngggg"

Saat dirinya baru masuk kedalam rumah, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memeluknya begitu saja.

"Kyaaaaaaaa lepaskan! Kau siapa eoh? ahjussi mesuuuuuuuummm peluk-peluk Joongie sembarangan!" teriaknya sambil mencoba melepas pelukan namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jaejoong~ah kau sudah besar sekarang hum? 17 tahun aigooo keponakan-ku sudah menjadi remaja rupanya"

**PLUK~**

Mendadak wajah cantik Jaejoong berubah horor saat namja bertubuh sedikit gemuk itu memukul butt-nya. Langsung saja ia mendorong namja yang sudah ia cap pervy dan mengelus buttnya sendiri.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! AHJUSSI SIAPA KENAPA PEGANG-PEGANG BUTT JOONGIE?"

"Hehehe mian mian, habisnya kau begitu menggemaskan dan….aigooo sangat cantik, yah kau lupa padaku? Ok baiklah mungkin kau lupa karena terakhir kita bertemu saat kau masih berumur dua tahun"

Jaejoong masih menatap sinis kearah namja berambut mirip Micky TVXQ jaman Rooftop Prince itu.

"Aku paman-mu, Jung Yuchun adik dari 'Appamu' kau ingat?"

Jaejoong berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu, meski hasilnya nihil

"Kau lupa kan? yeah whatever, kajja kemarilah…apa kabarmu hum?"

"Shiruh, aku takut dengan ahjussi nanti ahjussi pegang-pegang butt Joongie lagi"

"Ahahaha ayolaaahh kau pikir aku suka dengan anak kecil? Sudah kemarilah…aku merindukanmu kau tahu, yah kudengar Umma-mu sudah meninggal aku turut berduka mendengarnya, mian aku tidak sempat datang ke pemakaman karena aku baru pulang dari Amerika"

Mendengar pernyataan tulus dari sang ahjussi mesum membuat Jaejoong sedikit melunak, wajah horornya berganti sedih saat mengingat kembali tentang sang Umma.

"Nde, tidak ada satupun keluarga disini yang datang ke pemakaman Umma"

"Benarkah? 'Appamu' tidak datang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Hfffttt dia memang seperti itu, kau bersabarlah"

"Selamat datang tuan besar"

Saat sedang asik mengobrol, suara pelayan Lee mengiterupsi pembicaran paman dan keponakan itu.

"Oi, hyung kau pulang cepat eoh? apa untuk menyambut kedatanganku?" sapa sang adik sambil berjalan menemui kakak lelaki yang sudah hampir 5 tahun tidak ditemuinya.

"Kapan kau datang?" jawab sang kakak sambil membalas pelukan adik bungsunya.

"Aku baru tiba 30 menit yang lalu"

"Kau kemana dulu? Bukankah pesawat dari US sampai jam delapan pagi tadi"

"Kau tahu aku pergi kemana kenapa masih bertanya hyung?"

Mendadak pandangan kakak sulungnya berubah menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri diam masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Pria itu menatap Jaejoong tajam, membuat si cantik itu sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hm baguslah kalau kau sudah pulang, kau bisa membantuku di perusahaan kalau begitu"

"Ahahaha, hyung kau lupa kalau aku tidak suka bekerja di belakang meja sepertimu"

"Lalu? Kau akan bekerja dimana?"

"Aku suka musik hyung kau ingat? Lulusan universitas musik terbaik di US seperti-ku tidak perlu susah mencari pekerjaan, aku kembali kesini-pun karena aku sudah mendapat panggilan kerja"

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Aku ditawari menjadi _arranger music _diSM Entertaiment, jadi yeah sepertinya aku akan bekerja disana, kudengar SM adalah perusahaan hiburan ternama di Korea"

"Hm, SMEnt memang salah satu pusat industri Korea kau akan sukses jika bekerja disana"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kau tahu banyak tentang perusahaan itu hyung?"

Pasangan adik kakak itu nampak terlibat percakapan seru, saat melihat itu Jaejoong merasa ia tidak seharusnya berada disana, akhirnya dengan langkah perlahan Jaejoong meninggalkan 'Appa' dan orang yang mengaku pamannya itu untuk kembali kedalam kamar.

**BLAM~**

"Hfffttt…Appa terlihat sangat ramah dan baik kepada semua orang, tapi kenapa terhadapku Appa sangat dingin? Apa dia tidak menginginkan aku tinggal disini?" keluhnya sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu kamar mewahnya.

**_HANDSOME APPA_**

***SUNHWA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

"Besok jangan lupa berikan surat undangan itu pada orang tua kalian ne, siapapun bisa jadi perwakilan baik Umma ataupun Appa"

"Hei Joongie, wae? Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali eoh?" tanya Junsu meski guru mereka masih bercuap-cuap di depan kelas.

Jaejoong dengan muka yang sulit dijelaskan menatap surat edaran dari sekolah mengenai perlombaan atletik bersama orang tua. Si cantik itu menghela napasnya keras dan membanting kepalanya ke meja.

"Yah Joongie~ya wae geure?" panik Junsu.

"Junsu~ya, eottoke? Aku yakin Appa-ku tidak akan bisa datang sabtu nanti hiksss" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya pelan.

"Waeo? Apa Appamu sedang diluar kota?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Molla, hanya saja Appaku itu sedikit sulit, ah kau tidak akan mengerti Su"

"Aish kau ini, tinggal kau berikan saja surat itu padanya apanya yang sulit?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junsu, mata doe itu berkedip-kedip indah.

"Bukan itu masalahnya~"

"Lalu apa masalahnya~?"

Jaejoong diam, ia menatap jendela dan menumpukan tangan kanannya dibawah dagu, sambil menatap kosong beberapa siswa yang sedang latihan basket.

"Hubunganku dengan Appa tidak seperti hubungan anak dan Appa lainnya"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Appa bersikap dingin padaku, ia bahkan seolah menganggapku tidak ada"

"Waeo? Apa kau melakukan hal yang salah?"

"Ani, justru Appa-ku yang salah! Dia meninggalkan Umma dan aku saat aku masih berumur dua tahun, waktu Umma meninggal-pun dia tidak datang!"

Junsu nampak mengangguk mengerti, meski kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Halmonim menyuruhku tinggal bersama Appa setelah kematian Umma, awalnya aku tidak mau tapi hanya tinggal dengan Appa hidupku bisa membaik, aku juga bisa melanjutkan pendidikan hingga bangku kuliah, Umma-ku itu hanya penjual roti biasa, sebagaimana lakunya usaha roti kami tetap akan terasa sulit kalau harus menyekolahkan aku sampai universitas"

"Joongie, hidupmu seperti dalam drama saja"

Kembali Jaejoong menghela napasnya, setelah berteman dengan Junsu selama hampir 2 minggu 100% dia yakin bahwa teman imutnya itu tidak mengerti tentang apa yang baru saja ia jelaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau Appa tidak bisa datang? Salah satu sarat kelulusan adalah menghadiri acara perlombaan atletik, kalau Appa tidak datang itu berarti aku tidak akan lulus hiksss"

Junsu diam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa sampai ia mempunyai ide yang menurutnya bisa sedikit membantu.

"Hummmm Joongie~ah, bagaimana kalau aku bantu kau bicara dengan Appamu?"

"Eh? Bisakah?"

"Kita coba saja, nilai atletik ini sangat penting untuk kelulusanmu masa Appamu tidak mau membantu"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa Suie~yaaaaaa gomawoooo, aku beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan teman sepertimu kau baik sekali Su"

"Ehehehe ne ne, kalau begitu nanti pulang sekolah aku kerumahmu ne?"

"Uhm! Gomawo Suie"

"Ndeeee aku senang bisa membantumu, ah iya nama Appamu siapa Joongie?"

"Jung Yunho, nama Appaku Jung…Yunho"

**TBC**

**Mind to review? gomawo :D**

**irisachunsa mari berteman di tweetaaahh~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HANDSOME APPA!**

.

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

.

**GJ, TYPO, pasaran dll, author suka YJ, author cinta YJ dan hanya ingin menulis tentang YJ, karena akhir-akhir ini HOMIN stan semakin bertebaran dimuka bumi*ketok2meja* jadi dont be afraid be a YJS and JYJ SUDAH DITEMUKAN(?)sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Frankfurt setelah kemarin beredar rumour mereka kaga nongol di Paris. Yosh selamat membaca readers en author tidak hiatus selama Ramadhan, hepi fasting for all moslem#kecup2  
**

**.  
**

**.**

"Kajja masuklah Su, Appaku pulang nanti sore sebelum makan malam apa tidak apa-apa kau menunggu?"

"Ne gwaenchana Joongie~ah, sekalian aku bisa main kerumahmu kan eukyangkyang"

"Hehe gomawo, Su kau mau minum apa?"

"Nanti saja Joongie"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku keatas dulu ganti baju nanti setelah itu aku akan membuatkanmu minuman yang lezat, kau tunggu disini ne"

"Ndeee"

Kim Junsu menunggu Jaejoong diruang tamu, bosan ia mengambil majalah yang berada dibawah meja. Ia membolak-balik majalah olah raga itu tanpa berniat membacanya.

"Eh? Nuguya?" sapa seseorang yang membuat namja imut itu terkejut, ia langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Anyeong haseyo nan Kim Junsu imnida, aku teman sekolahnya Joongie"

Namja yang baru saja menyapa itu melirik Junsu dari atas sampai bawah, ia merasa bahwa teman sekolah Jaejoong itu begitu manis.

"Aaah arraso, namaku Jung Yuchun aku pamannya Jaejoong"

"Ndee anyeong Yuchun ahjussi"

"Ahahahah panggil hyung saja, aku belum terlalu tua untuk dipanggil ahjussi"

"N-Ne"

"Dimana Joongie?"

"Joongie sedang diatas berganti baju"

"Huumm, baiklah kau tidak minum sesuatu atau mau makan mungkin?"

"Aniya, tidak perlu hyung"

"Ah benarkah atau kau mau….."

"Suie kajja kita kedapur Joongie akan membuatkan creemy capucino, eh Yuchun ahjussi sudah pulang? Appa eoddi?"

"Joongie~ah mulai hari ini panggil aku hyung saja ok?"

"Eh? Waeo?" tanyanya polos

"Aish aku tidak terlalu tua untuk dipanggi ahjussi, hyung saja ok? Hyung"

"Humm arraseo, kajja Su kita ke dapur"

"Uhm!"

Duo Kim yang nampak menggiurkan sebagai uke itu berjalan beriringan menuju dapur, Jaejoong sangat suka memasak karena itu terkadang ia sendiri yang membuat bekal makan siangnya atau sekedar iseng membuat camilan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Changmin, sahabat barunya yang memiliki hobi makan selain mengoleksi majalah porno.

"Joongie, Yuchun hyung itu pamanmu?" tanya Junsu sambil duduk dikursi meja makan dan memperhatikan namja cantik sahabatnya itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan minuman special untuknya.

"Ne, Yuchun hyung adik Appaku waeo?"

"Ani, ahjussi Joongie tampan hehehehe"

"Aish kau jangan coba-coba menyukainya Su, Yuchun hyung itu playboy sejak aku pindah kesini Yuchun hyung sudah berganti yeoja sebanyak 4 kali, Appa saja sampai bosan dibuatnya"

"Jinjja? Sayang sekali padahal dia sangat tampan dan siapa tahu aku bisa mendekatinya"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar celotehan polos Junsu yang apa adanya, mungkin karena itu Jaejoong merasa nyaman berteman dengan namja yang terkadang dipanggil Xiah itu.

"Tadaaaaa minumannya sudah jadi, diluar sedang panas kalau minum ini pasti terasa segar, kka minumlah dan ini cookienya selamat menikmatiiii"

"Gomawo Joongie, kalau Minnie ada pasti dia yang akan menghabiskan kue kue ini"

"Hihihi aku akan membawakan kue ini untuknya besok, rasanya menyenangkan saat melihat wajah seseorang menyukai masakanmu"

"Uhm! kau sangat pintar memasak Joongie, Appamu pasti bangga memiliki anak yang pandai sepertimu" ucap Junsu sambil memakan cookies buatan Jaejoong.

"Appaku belum pernah mencoba masakanku, aku sudah pernah membuatkan masakan untuknya hehe tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyentuh masakanku sedikitpun"

"Joongie~ah gwanchana?" tanya Junsu khawatir karena melihat air muka Jaejoong berubah sendu.

"Gwaenchana, sudah habiskan saja kuenya dan jangan lupa minumannya kalau tidak habis kau tidak akan kubawakan kue buatanku lagi"

"Siap bos"

Hari berganti malam sekarang sudah hampir pukul delapan tapi belum nampak tanda-tanda Jung Yunho sang kepala keluarga itu tiba dirumah. Jaejoong semakin tidak enak karena Junsu masih setia menemaninya, tekadnya membantu Jaejoong karena itulah namja bebek itu masih betah berada dirumah Jung Family.

"Suie, kau pulang saja ini sudah malam nanti orang tuamu khawatir"

"Tenang saja Joongie aku sudah menghubungi Umma dan Appa, lagipula supirku akan menjemputku nanti"

"Keundeu aku jadi merepotkanmu Su, mianhe"

"Yah, apa-apaan wajah sedihmu itu aish tidak apa-apa Joongie sungguh, aku kan ingin membantumu"

"Ndeee tidak biasanya Appa pulang selarut ini"

"Mungkin Appamu sedang banyak pekerjaan"

"Uhm, sepertinya begitu"

Hingga tak lama kemudian, Yunho memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya dan mendapati Jaejoong bersama seseorang yang belum ia kenal. Ia terlalu lelah hingga sedikit malas hanya untuk sekedar menyapa 'anaknya', namja berwajah angkuh itu melewati Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Appa" sapa Jaejoong saat tahu Appanya sudah kembali dari kantor.

Yunho yang sebenarnya malas mau tidak mau harus menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya saja.

"Appa, ini Junsu dia sahabatku disekolah"

"Anyeong Jung ahjussi, nan Kim Junsu imnida"

"Hm" sahut Yunho.

"Appa, Appa sudah makan? Pengurus Lee sudah membuatkan makan malam, Appa makan dulu ne"

"Aku sudah makan" jawab Yunho yang berniat untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Appa"

Yunho menghela napasnya berat, ia kesal karena 'anaknya' yang satu itu terus saja memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa? Aku lelah sekali, jadi kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan segera bicarakan sekarang"

"I-itu, aku…."

"Jung ahjussi, sabtu besok sekolah kami akan mengadakan perlombaan atletik bersama orang tua, dan itu salah satu syarat agar kami bisa lulus di pelajaran olah raga"

"Lalu?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong ragu, sungguh ia tidak tahu akan mendapatkan reaksi dingin seperti itu.

"A-apa Appa bisa datang ke perlombaan atletik-ku nanti?" ucap Jaejoong pelan, wajahnya tertunduk antara takut dan sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa, sabtu besok aku harus ke LA mengurus cabang perusahaan disana"

"Eh? Tapi Appa ini untuk nilai kelulusanku" ujar Jaejoong menatap 'Appanya' dengan wajah sendu.

"Kau pergilah dengan Yuchun, bilang saja dia Appamu"

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong kecewa? Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa 'Appanya' berkata sekejam itu, baginya Jung Yunho itu 'Appanya' bukan Jung Yuchun dan ia harus berpura-pura menganggap ahjussinya itu sebagai 'Appanya'.

"Su sepertinya memang tidak bisa, gwaenchana mungkin aku memang tidak akan lulus dimata pelajaran olah raga"

"Joongie~ya, tapi"

"Gwaenchana Suie, tidak apa-apa mian sudah merepotkanmu, ini sudah terlalu malam kau pulanglah orang tuamu pasti khawatir"

"Joongie, benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

"Hum" angguk Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, mencoba menguatkan diri agar Junsu tidak mencemaskannya.

"Arraseo, aku pulang dulu ne supirku sudah berada di depan perumahan jadi aku menunggu di depan saja"

"Nde, mianhe ne Suie~ah"

Junsu mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan, setelahnya ia berpamitan dengan Yunho meski tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Yunho. Setelah Junsu pergi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk beristirahat, kepalanya mendadak sakit, ia melewati 'Appanya' yang masih setia berdiri di tangga memperhatikan dirinya.

"Akan kuhubungi kepala sekolah Han dan meminta meluluskanmu di pelajaran olah raga, jadi kau tidak perlu ikut perlombaan itu"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, ia kini berdiri berdampingan dengan sang 'Appa' berada diatas tangga.

"Mwo? maksud Appa?"

"Semuanya akan ku-urus, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas"

Jaejoong mendecih, ia tidak menyangka Jung Yunho yang terhormat memilih cara menyogok hanya agar dirinya bisa lulus dalam mata pelajaran sekolah, ia berfikir apa benar orang yang berdiri disampingya itu adalah seorang Ayah? Seorang Ayah yang harusnya mengajarkan kejujuran.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku lebih baik tidak lulus daripada harus menggunakan cara kotor seperti itu!"

"Cara kotor? Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, cara kotor seperti yang akan Appa lakukan, menyogok kepala sekolah demi meluluskan aku"

"Kau! Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, berusaha agar kau bisa lulus tanpa harus bersusah payah!" ucapan Yunho kini semakin keras.

"Sayangnya aku lebih suka bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu daripada mendapatkannya dengan mudah tapi dengan cara yang tidak terhormat!"

"Baik, kalau memang itu maumu lakukan saja aku tidak peduli!"

"Nde, kau memang tidak pernah peduli padaku sejak awal jadi untuk apa sekarang bersusah payah mencoba peduli eoh?" Jaejoong tidak tahan, memang sudah hampir satu bulan ia tinggal disana tapi orang yang dianggap 'Appanya' itu selalu saja mengacuhkannya, bahkan pembantu dirumahnya saja lebih memperhatikannya daripada sang 'Appa'

"Kau bersikap seolah aku tidak ada, tidak pernah menyapaku jika bukan aku dulu yang menyapa, tidak pernah mau berbicara atau sekedar menanyakan keadaanku, bagaimana sekolahku atau apa aku suka tinggal disini atau tidak! Bagaimana Ummaku meninggal-pun kau seakan tidak peduli" isaknya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka aku berada disini, lebih baik pulangkan saja aku ke Chungnam! Aku merasa lebih dihargai disana daripada disini"

Jaejoong berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, meski ia kuat meski ia bertahan tapi ia hanya manusia biasa jika diperlakukan semena-mena, baginya 'Appanya' sudah keterlaluan. Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya kasar dan membenamkan dirinya kebawah bantal dan menangis kencang, salah satu sifatnya yang tidak bisa ia rubah adalah menangis, ia suka sekali menangis, terkadang tingkahnya mirip seperti yeoja.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEE APPA JAHAT! APPA TIDAK SAYANG JOONGIE HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE JOONGIE BENCI APPAAAAA! JOONGIE MAU PULANG HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Sementara Jaejoong menangis keras dikamarnya, Yuchun yang mendengar pertengkaran Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung turun menemui kakaknya, ia terlambat karena saat ia tiba Jaejoong sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yah hyung, ada apa eoh? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aish anak itu membuat kepalaku pusing!"

Yuchun terkekeh melihat sang kakak memijat pelipisnya.

"Sifatnya sedikit mirip denganmu hyung, meski yeah sama keras kepalanya dengan Siwon hyung"

"Mirip denganku? Dia memiliki ribuan gen Choi Siwon didalamnya bukan gen-ku dan aish anak itu benar-benar merepotkan, ia memintaku untuk datang ke perlombaan atletik disekolahnya Sabtu besok"

"Yasudah tinggal datang saja"

"Sabtu besok aku harus ke LA mengunjungi pabrik kita yang baru dibuka disana"

"Masalah itu biar aku yang handle, hyung datang saja ke sekolah Joongie"

"Shiruh, untuk apa aku datang?"

"Hyung kan 'Appanya' tentu saja harus datang"

"Appa baptis Chun ingat Appa baptis"

"Sama saja, yang Joongie tahu kau itu Appanya hyung"

"Aish benar-benar merepotkan! Ini semua salah Siwon kenapa dia harus memiliki anak di usia 18 tahun dan memaksaku untuk jadi Appa baptisnya!"

"Hehehe mungkin sudah takdir hyung, Siwon hyung menitipkan Joongie untuk hyung jaga bukan untuk hyung marahi"

"Ck, kau tahu sifatku Yuchun~ah aku tidak mudah akrab dengan orang baru"

"Jinjja? Tapi sepertinya aku selalu mendapati hyung menatap Joongie diam-diam"

"Aish apa yang kau katakan? Dia itu anaku"

"Anak baptis hyung" kali ini Yuchun membalik perkataan Yunho

Yunho mendelik kearah Yuchun yang terkekeh karena menggoda hyung sulungnya itu.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu hyung? Apa aku benar? Hehe lagipula kalau memang hyung tidak menyukainya kenapa tidak kembalikan Joongie ke Chungnam? Disana kan masih ada halmonimnya"

"Surat wasiat Siwon yang memintaku untuk menjaga Jaejoong"

Yuchun mengangguk mengerti hingga tak berapa lama ia menepuk pundak namja berwajah kecil itu pelan.

"Kalau begitu jagalah dia hyung jangan terlalu tegas padanya melunaklah sedikit, Jaejoong itu sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua terlebih keluarga Siwon hyung tidak pernah mengakui pernikahan diam-diamnya dengan Heechull hyung, dan otomatis mereka juga tidak akan bisa menerima Jaejoong"

"Haaaaahh kenapa namja pabo itu harus meninggal di usia muda? Dua tahun setelah Jaejoong lahir ia justru pergi" keluh Yunho.

"Karena itu ia menitipkan Joongie padamu hyung, apa isi surat wasiat Siwon hyung?"

"Hm? Tidak ada, ia hanya menitipkan Jaejoong padaku saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun"

Yuchun mengangguk lagi.

"Keunde, Siwon hyung itu sedikit kejam, kenapa dia tidak membiarkan Jaejoong tahu bahwa Appa kandungnya sudah tidak ada? Dan lagi kenapa Jaejoong tidak menggunakan marga Siwon hyung"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu keluarga Choi saja Chun, keluarga Choi itu masih keturunan yakuza di Jepang dan mereka benar-benar tidak menyukai Heechull jadi demi keselamatan Heechull dan Jaejoong, maka Jaejoong tidak menggunakan marga Siwon dan menganggap bahwa Appanya adalah aku"

"Apa menurut hyung keluarga Siwon hyung masih mencari keberadaan Joongie? Maksudku setelah Heechull hyung meninggal sekarang satu-satunya 'peninggalan' Siwon hyung hanyalah Joongie, hyung apa Joongie dalam bahaya?" cemas Yuchun.

"Itulah sebabnya Siwon hyung memintaku untuk menjaga Jaejoong, agar identitasnya tidak diketahui keluarga mereka"

"Ne, semoga saja tidak terjadi apapun padanya"

"Hm, semoga"

"Kka aku harus pergi hyung, aku ada janji"

"Dengan siapa lagi kali ini Jung Yuchun?"

"Hehehe dengan HyunA"

Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, adik plaboynya itu memang tidak pernah berubah selalu menyukai gadis cantik berbodi aduhai. Kepalanya yang penat karena baru saja ia pulang dari kantor memaksanya untuk beristirahat, masalah Jaejoong bisa diselesaikan besok, pikirnya.

**_HANDSOME APPA_**

"Aku sudah selesai" Ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakan sendok dan garpu diatas piring yang masih terdapat banyak sekali nasi goreng bulgogi.

"Eh? Kenapa sarapannya tidak dihabiskan Joongie?"

"Kenyang ahjussi, Joongie berangkat ne bye"

Jaejoong mengambil tas cangklongnya dan pergi begitu saja dari ruang makan, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Appanya yang masih berada asik menikmati sarapan paginya, Jaejoong masih kesal rupanya.

"Hyung, kau belum mengatakan apapun?"

"Hm? Mengatakan apa?" cuek Yunho yang terus menerus memasukan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Aish, tentang perlombaan itu hyung bukankah perlombaannya hari ini? Hyung benar-benar tidak akan datang?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Hyung, kau akan benar-benar membuat Jaejoong kecewa"

"Sudahlah aku harus pergi ke kantor sekarang nanti siang aku langsung ke LA, dan kau jangan lupa hari ini penandatanganan MOU dengan perusahaan Go jangan terlambat, Ahra tidak suka menunggu"

"Ne ne arraso"

Yunho mengambil tas kerja lalu mengelap mulutnya dan beranjak dari ruang makan, mobil pribadinya sudah menunggu dan siap meluncur kemanapun Yunho pergi.

***SUNHWA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

"Joongie hyuuuuunnnggg, hari ini bawa bekal apa? Apa hyung bawa kue-kue juga? Kata bebek hyung Joongie hyung kemarin membuat cookies? Mana mana berikan padaku"

Suasana hati namja cantik kita hari ini sedang tidak baik, ia tidak menanggapi celotehan adik kelasnya yang memang sangat amat doyan makan dan selalu memajak bekal makan siangnya setiap hari. Dengan wajah yang tertekuk Jaejoong mengambil bekal makanannya dan memberikannya begitu saja pada namja ber-marga Shim itu.

"Hahahah gomawo hyuuuunnngg, ah ne semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan mana Appa hyungie?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri.

"Aku tidak punya Appa!"

"Yah, kemarin hyung bilang Umma Kim yang sudah meninggal apa sekarang Appa hyung juga meninggal?"

"Aish Shim Changmin kau ini cerewet sekali! Bekal makan siang dan cookiesnya kan sudah kuberikan jadi jangan bertanya apapun lagi" kesal Jaejoong.

Merasa bahwa sahabat barunya itu sedang ada masalah, Changmin memilih untuk tidak bersuara lagi, ia mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang sambil sesekali tangannya terjulur kedalam kotak makanan untuk mengambil beberapa cookies.

Saat dilapangan semua murid kelas tiga sudah berpakaian olah raga lengkap ditemani Umma atau Appa mereka, kebanyakan teman-teman Jaejoong membawa Ummanya karena Appa mereka bekerja. Jaejoong duduk diam di sudut lapangan tanpa berniat untuk sekedar menyapa teman-temannya, ia sedang dalam mood kurana baik hari ini.

"Joongie~ah" sapa Junsu

"Hi Su"

"Joongie, Appa Joongie benar-benar tidak datang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jinjjayo? Aigooo eotte? Joongie tidak bisa ikut perlombaan kalau begitu, apa ahjussi Joongie juga tidak datang?" tanyanya antusias.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ah sayang sekali, ah ne Joongie itu Ummaku….Umma" panggil Junsu dan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Umma Kim mendekat padanya.

"Anyeong haseyo Kim Jaejoong imnida" bungkuk Jaejoong dan tersenyum ramah, ia tidak mungkin bersikap tidak sopan aniya?

"Anyeong, kau yang bernama Joongie? Aigoooo cantik sekali, Junsu sering menceritakan tentang dirimu"

"Hehehe ne Umma Joongie ini sahabat Suie, sama Minnie juga ah keunde dimana namja kulkas itu?"

"Dia disana" Jaejoong menunjuk ke barisan penonton, dan benar saja nampak Changmin yang kali ini memegang segelas susu pisang yang sepertinya hasil memajak dari adik kelas 1 mereka, Lee Taemin.

**PRIIIIIITT~**

Terdengar bunyi peluit menandakan bahwa perlombaan akan dimulai, perlombaan ini dimaksudkan untuk memberikan kenangan kepada siswa kelas 3 serta mengikat tali kekeluargaan diantara para murid dan orang tua, itulah kenapa perlombaan Atletik tahunan ini sangatlah penting bagi siswa kelas 3 yang akan lulus.

Jaejoong berbaris di paling belakang, saat semua murid berbaris bergandengan bersama Umma atau Appa mereka, Jaejoong hanya berbaris sendiri. Sedih? Tentu saja, ia merasa menjadi berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Yoo Jae Suk songsaenim mengabsen mereka satu persatu, dan saat tiba giliran nama Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya mengangkat tangannya saja.

"Jaejoong~ah kemana orang tuamu? Apa mereka tidak datang?"

"Aniyo sam, mereka sibuk"

"Keunde kalau tidak ada perwakilan dari orang tua kau tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan ini, kecuali kalau kedua orang tuamu sudah meninggal kau bisa diwakili orang lain"

"Anggap saja aku tidak memiliki orang tua" gumamnya pelan.

"Kim Jaejoong kau bisa duduk disamping kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya berat, ia berbalik dan bermaksud untuk duduk di bangku penonton.

"Mianhe saya terlambat, acaranya belum dimulai kan?"

Jaejoong berhenti melangkah, ia sepertinya hapal betul dengan suara itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"APPA?!"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, ia datang dan Jaejoong senang bukan kepalang, ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya adalah Appanya, bahkan Yunho sudah mengenakan baju olah raga sekarang. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan pinggang panjang yang seksi dan lengan yang berotot menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi para Umma yang datang dan guru-guru yeoja. Tak sampai 30 menit, Jung Yunho 'Appa' Kim Jaejoong sudah menjadi primadona di sekolah 'puteranya'.

"Appa, Appa datang? Bukankah Appa bilang Appa harus ke LA?"

"Aku akan ke LA nanti sore setelah perlombaan selesai"

"Benarkah? Kyaaaaaaaaaa Appa yang terbaik!" ucap Jaejoong senang sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Yunho yang entah kenapa merasa sangat senang melihat Jaejoong tersenyum nampak mengacak rambut Jaejoong, perasaan yang menginginkan senyum indah itu terus tercetak di bibir plum Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar ia meraih tangan mungil Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Mungkin benar kata Yuchun, Yunho harus sedikit melunak padanya karena dialah yang diminta untuk menjaga Jaejoong, putera sahabatnya, Choi Siwon&Kim Heechull.

"Appa, kita berusaha hari ini ne? FIGHTING!"

"Hum, kita harus menang"

"UHM!"

Mendadak perasaan Jaejoong menjadi lebih baik saat Appanya kini sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya, dan mendadak pula Jaejoong jadi merasa gugup, entah gugup karena perlombaan ataukah gugup karena hal lain? itu hanya Kim Jaejoong sendiri-lah yang tahu.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**HANDSOME APPA!**

.

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

.

**Anyeong, part ini dibuat lebih panjang selain karena hanya akan terdiri dari 5 chap, author juga mau mudik jadi updatenya kemungkinan bakal lama hehe pisseeu, so mohon maaf lahir bathin ne reader~shi, miaaann kl ff-ff author kurang menarik dan full of typo, GJ, dll*bow* Yosh, pokonya hepi reading en hepi mudiiikkk :D #gotongkoperbarengYuchun**

**.**

**.**

"Yaiiiiiiiiyyy kita menaaaaanng, Appa hebat! Bagaimana Appa bisa berlari sekencang itu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar sementara piala kemenangan berada dipelukannya.

"Kau istirahatlah hari ini sangat menguras tenaga kau pasti lelah"

"Uhm! gomawo untuk hari ini Appa, Joongie senang sekali jeongmal gomawo"

Yunho mengangguk, ia bersiap untuk mandi dan terbang dengan pesawat pribadi menuju LA.

"Appa, Appa jadi ke LA hari ini? Yuchun hyung sudah sampai disana?"

"Dia sudah sampai sejak tadi pagi, Kka kau masuklah ke kamarmu mandi, makan lalu tidur"

"Ish Appa Joongie bukan anak kecil lagi harus disuruh tidur siang, Appa juga lelah tapi tidak istirahat"

"Pekerjaanku banyak Joongie jadi aku harus segera berangkat ke LA"

"Berapa lama Appa di LA?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sebelum menaiki tangga.

"Entahlah, mungkin 3 atau 5 hari"

"Lama sekali" poutnya lucu.

"Kau bisa mengajak teman menginap untuk menemanimu"

"Suie tidak bisa menginap karena besok dia akan berlibur ke Saipan, Joongie bingung apa yang harus dilakukan saat musim libur seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar, bukankah bulan depan sudah ujian kenaikan?"

"Neee nanti Joongie belajar, tapi tidak dihari libur kalau Appa pergi Joongie sendirian dirumah, menyebalkan"

"Kenapa tidak mengunjungi halmonim di Chungnam?"

"Aniyo, kemarin Joongie menelpon halmonim katanya sedang berlibur ke Euisong menemui teman dekat halmonim dan menginap beberapa hari disana"

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau dirumah saja" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, tanpa ia tahu bahwa sang anak baptis mengekor dibelakang.

"Appa~"

"YAH! Kenapa kau mengikutiku? kembali ke kamarmu"

"Eung, Appa Joongie boleh minta sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar.

Yunho memincingkan mata, anak baptisnya ini sungguh keterlaluan aniya? Kemarin dia meminta dirinya untuk ikut dalam perlombaan atletik dan sekarang dia akan meminta sesuatu lagi? dan sesuatu itu pasti bukan hal yang mudah bagi CEO muda Jung.

"Appa, eung itu eung"

"Cepat katakan Kim Jaejoong"

"Appa Joongie boleh ikut Appa ke LA? Hiiiiii" Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan cepat lalu diakhiri cengiran lebarnya, berharap sang Appa mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Kau jangan aneh-aneh Kim, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau dirumah ini! Aku harus mandi dan segera pergi ke LA, dan jangan mengganggu arachi?!"

"Ish Appa keunde apa yang harus Joongie lakukan selama Appa tidak ada dirumah?"

"Lakukan apapun terserah!"

"Ck, menyebalkan! Appa pelit!"

"Aish anak itu, sebenarnya sewaktu kecil Heenim mengidam apa sampai memiliki anak sepertinya"

**BRUK~**

Namja cantik dan langsing itu menutup pintu kamarnya kesal, disimpannya di meja piala kemenangan yang ia raih bersama sang Appa, ia sendiri langsung tertelungkup kedalam bantal, kebiasaannya saat sedang marah.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Hikss Appa tidak sayang Joongie, kenapa Joongie tidak diajak ke LA? Joongie kan tidak merepotkan hiksss, HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE lalu selama seminggu apa yang harus Joongie lakukaaaaaaaannn"

Jaejoong masih berusia 17 tahun, tentu kelakuannya akan sama seperti anak remaja umumnya. Saat kesal ia akan membaringkan tubuhnya dan berguling-guling tidak jelas atau menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara.

"Ah telepon Minnie saja, suruh si tiang itu menginap dirumah dengan imbalan selusin kue, hehehe kau cerdas Kim"

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomor yang sudah ia hapal.

"Yeoboseoooo Minnie~aaaahh aku merindukanmuuuuu"

"_Kau jangan aneh-aneh hyung, baru beberapa jam lalu kita bertemu kau sudah merindukanku, yah apa kau menyukaiku Joongie hyung? Mian tapi hatiku hanya milik Kyunnie"_

"-_- Shim Changmin apa yang kau katakan aku tidak mengerti, Yah kau sedang apa huh? Apa kau punya rencana berlibur?"

"_Berlibur? Haha tentu saja, aku diajak Umma dan Appa ke LA sore ini hehehe, kau sendiri hyung?"_

"MWO? LA? Appaku juga akan kesana hari ini, eung apa kau harus ikut Minnie~ya? Maksudku kau bisa berlibur dirumahku dan aku setiap hari akan memasak kue dan makanan-makanan lezat untukmu, eotte?"

"_Ummaku akan mentraktirku seluruh makanan-makanan enak di LA dan aku pikir tawaran itu lebih menggiurkan daripada tawaran kuemu hyung"_

"YAH! Aish menyebalkan, hiks lalu apa yang harus kulakukan saat semua orang berlibur? hiksss"

"_Hyung kenapa tidak ikut Appa hyung ke LA juga? Siapa tahu nanti kita bisa bertemu disana"_

"Sudah kucoba tapi Appa tetap tidak mau mengajak-ku"

"_Hehe kalau begitu memang sudah takdirmu hyung, ah hyung mian aku sudah harus berangkat bye hyung sampai bertemu minggu depaaaann"_

**KLIK~**

"YAH Shim Changmin? YAAAAHH KENAPA KAU MENUTUP TELEPONNYAAAA! HUEEEEEEEEEEE MENYEBALKAAAANNN~!"

Sementara Jaejoong masih 'sibuk' dengan aksi beguiling-gulingnya, Yunho nampak terlihat tampan dengan jas mahal yang membalut tubuh atletisnya, ia sangat sempurna. Yunho melangkah keluar kamar dan bersiap menuju LA dengan pesawat peribadi miliknya, namun saat melewati kamar Jaejoong ia mendengar bahwa 'puteranya' seperti sedang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Tuan besar mobil sudah menunggu anda"

"Ne"

**DDDDRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT DDDDDRRRRRTTTTTTTTT**

"Yeoboseo"

"_Hyung eoddie? Kau sudah di bandara?"_

"Masih dirumah Yuchun~ah, sebentar lagi akan langsung ke bandara"

"_Ah oke, hyung Joongie sedang libur kan? Kenapa tidak kau ajak dia? aku yakin dia belum pernah kemana-mana selain rumahnya di Chungnam"_

"Tidak perlu, biar dia dirumah saja merepotkan kalau harus mengajaknya"

"_Aish kau tega sekali hyung, Joongie itu kan masih dalam incaran keluarga Choi bagaimana kalau saat hyung tidak ada lalu terjadi sesuatu dengannya"_

Oke, Yunho tidak memikirkan sampai kesana, baginya Jaejoong remaja 17 tahun bawel dan sedikit menyebalkan serta hobi mengatur dirinya.

"Akan ada yang menjaganya dirumah Yuchun~ah kau jangan berlebihan, lagipula itu sudah 15 tahun yang lalu apa mungkin keluarga Siwon masih mengincarnya?"

"_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin hyung, sudahlah demi keselamatan Joongie apa susahnya mengajaknya ikut bersamamu? Menyenangkan hatinya tidak buruk aniya?"_

Yunho berpikir sejenak, apa seharusnya ia mengajak Jaejoong?

"_Hyung are you still there?"_

"Hm"

"_Oke aku harus pergi melihat-lihat persiapan pembukaan pabrik kita, jangan lupa mengajak Joongie neeeeee bye hyung"_

**KLIK~**

"Tuan besar, pesawat anda akan berangkat 20 menit lagi anda harus segera berangkat tuan agar bisa sampai ke LA tepat waktu"

"Hm, semua keperluanku sudah kau bawa Pengurus Lee?"

"Sudah tuan besar"

"Bagus, kalau begitu panggil Jaejoong dan bantu dia mengurus pakaiannya, aku tunggu dibawa 5 menit, jika terlambat aku akan meninggalkannya"

"Y-Ye? Maaf tuan besar maksud anda?"

"Aku akan mengajak anak itu ke LA, jadi cepat bantu dia mengurusi semua keperluannya"

"B-baik tuan besar"

"10 menit Pengurus Lee"

"Ne tuan besar"

Saat Yunho berjalan menuju mobilnya, Pengurus keluarga Jung yang setia itu secepat kilat masuk ke kamar Jaejoong, tidak peduli Jaejoong yang nampak termenung diatas kasur.

"Tuan muda tuan muda Ppali cepat bersihkan diri tuan muda 2 menit lalu berpakaian yang rapi, aku akan memasukan baju-baju tuan muda kedalam koper"

"Eh? Ahjussi wae geure? Yah yah kenapa Joongie di dorong-dorong? Yah ahjussii~"

"Aish, tuan muda akan diajak tuan besar ke LA jadi tuan muda harus cepat karena hanya diberi waktu 5 menit kalau tidak tuan muda akan ditinggal"

Loading please

Still loading

"MWOOOO? A-Appa mengajak Joongie ke LA? JINJJAYOOOO?"

"Neee untuk itulah saya bilang tuan muda harus cepat, omo sisa waktunya 4 menit lagi, yah tuan muda tidak usah mandi cuci muka saja"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA JOONGIE AKAN KE LAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYY...Aniyo Joongie mau mandi! Joongie bau, sebentar saja 3 menit ani ani 2 menit chakkamaaaannnn" secepat kilat namja dengan kadar keimutan diluar batas itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi, entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit ia sudah menyelesaikan mandi 'koboinya'

"Ahjussi ahjussi baju Joongie, omo Joongie harus pakai baju apa?" paniknya

"Di LA sedang musim semi sedikit berangin, pakai ini saja tuan muda"

Dengan cepat Pengurus pribadi keluarga Jung memakaikan sweater rajut berwarna peach lengkap dengan skiny jeans putih dan syal senada yang mengalungi leher jenjangnya, Jaejoong nampak indah meski hanya dengan pakaian sederhana. Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu menit, dan Jaejoong kini sedang berlari menuruni tangga sambil menarik koper besarnya secara tidak ber-pri-koperan(?). Tentu saja ia tidak ingin terlambat.

**CKLEK~**

**BRUK~**

"Haaaaahh haaaahhh haaaaahhhh, Jo uhuk Joongie siap uhukuhuk"

"Kau terlambat 15 detik"

"Mwo?"

"Hyun Woo, jalankan mobilnya"

"Nde tuan besar"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar, ia tidak percaya Appanya tidak menyuruhnya turun hanya karena ia terlambat 15 detik. Dan ia tersenyum senang karena itu.

"Appa gomawo sudah mengajak Joongie, Joongie janji tidak akan merepotkan Appa"

"Hm"

"Ah, Appa masih ingat temanku yang tinggi seperti tiang listrik yang tadi Joongie kenalkan pada Appa? Shim Changmin, dia juga akan berlibur ke LA! Hihihi pasti akan menyenangkan jika bisa bertemu Minnie disana, haaaaahh sayang Suie memilih berlibur ke Saipan hanya karena disana banyak pohon kelapanya"

"Euunngg Appa, disana sedang musim semi ne? Joongie menyuruh Pengurus Lee membawakan banyak jaket karena disana sedikit berangin hehehe, Appa bawa jaket? Kenapa Appa hanya mengenakan jas saja?"

"Kau bisa diam tidak? atau aku akan turun disini dan menyuruh Hyun Woo mengantarkanmu kembali kerumah" ucap Yunho sinis.

"Neee Appa, mian"

Jaejoong belum pernah ke bandara dan tentu saja ia juga belum pernah naik pesawat, meski Jaejoong takut ketinggian tapi sepertinya naik pesawat itu menyenangkan ditambah ia pergi bersama Appanya. _Sounds great_ huh?

"WHOAAAAAAAAAA jadi kita akan naik pesawat ini Appa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan kagum saat ia telah sampai di bandara Gimpo.

"Tuan besar" sapa sang kapten pesawat sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kita harus segera berangkat Kapten Kang"

"Nde tuan besar, silahkan lewat sini"

"Jaejoong ka...yah apa yang kau lakukan disana?!"

"Eoh? berfoto waeo?"

Jaejoong yang memang tidak pernah melihat pesawat secara langsung apalagi menaikinya, sungguh merasa kagum dengan 'burung' baja itu hingga ia memutuskan untuk ber-selca ria dengan sang pesawat.

"Cepat naik atau kutinggal!" ujar Yunho sambil berjalan menaiki pesawat, anak baptisnya itu benar-benar unik.

"Y-Yah Appa tunggu Joongieeeee"

Tidak diluar pesawat, didalam pesawat-pun Jaejoong masih terpesona dengan interior-interior mewah pesawat milik keluarga Appanya itu. Ia tahu bahwa Jung Yunho sang Appa adalah orang kaya, tapi ia tidak bahwa kayanya itu adalah sangat sangat sangat kaya.

"Silahkan tuan muda anda duduk disini" sapa seorang pramugari cantik itu ramah.

"Eh? Kenapa Joongie duduk disini? Joongie mau duduk disamping Appa"

"Kau duduklah disana, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu kalau kau disini kau hanya akan menggangguku" ucapan Yunho membuat bibir Jaejoong ter-pout imut.

"Eung noona pramugari, apa nanti akan ada guncangan? Joongie pernah baca di internet saat pertama _take off_ pesawat akan berguncang, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Pramugari itu tersenyum ramah, putera semata wayang bos-nya itu sunggu polos aniya?

"Tenang saja tuan muda, pesawat memang akan mengalami _turbulence_ tapi setelah beberapa menit semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Aaaaahhh arraseo, gamsahamnida noona pramugari"

"Nee, tuan mudah silahkan pakai _safety belt_nya"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh, ia teringat belum mematikan ponsel dan dengan segera ia mematikan ponselnya kemudian bersender nyaman dan matanya berkeliling memandang takjub pesawat milik keluarga Appanya. Sampai mata doe indahnya jatuh pada sang Appa yang nampak sibuk memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang diyakini Jaejoong sebagai kertas kerja Appanya. Ia terus memandangi Yunho tanpa namja tampan itu sadari karena ia begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Jaejoong menyimpulkan satu hal bahwa sang Appa sangatlah tampan, ia jadi berfikir bahwa Umma-nya adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena telah 'menikah' dengan Jung Yunho, tampan, kaya, pintar yeah meski sedikit dingin.

"_Penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di Pesawat Jung's Air dengan nomor penerbangan 9095, penerbangan dari bandara Gimpo-Korea akan menuju bandara LAX di Westchester Los Angeles, mohon kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda dan pastikan ponsel, Ipad, maupun laptop dalam keadaan mati. Pesawat ini dikemudikan oleh Kapten Kang In dengan Co-Pilot Kapten Lee Sungmin. Jika terjadi sesuatu selama perjalanan kantung udara otomatis akan keluar dari bagasi yang terletak diatas kepala anda sedang pelampung terletak dibawah kursi anda, pintu darurat berada dibelakang dan pintu utama terletak disebelah kanan, jika terjadi sesuatu mohon gunakan pintu darurat, selamat menikmati perjalanan anda dan terima kasih"_

**PROK PROK PROK**

Semua orang yang berada di dalam pesawat termasuk Yunho kompak menoleh kearah Jaejoong terlihat sedang bertepuk tangan. Apa yang dia lakukan? Pikir Yunho bingung.

"Kereeeeeeeennn, Joongie kalau sudah besar juga ingin menjadi pramugari! Sepertinya menyenangkan hehehehe"

Kedua alis Yunho bertemu, Jaejoong anak baptisnya yang sangat amat cantik itu ingin menjadi pramugari? Well, dia itu namja kalau ia memilih menjadi pilot cukup masuk akal tapi kenapa menjadi seorang PRAMUGARI? Oke, Yunho merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak cantiknya itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA PESAWATNYA BERGERAAAAKKK OMO OMO, EOMMAAAAA YA TUHAN SELAMATKAN JOONGIE SELAMATKAN JOONGIEEEE"

Jaejoong bergumam ketakutan saat pesawat berukuran sedang itu tinggal landas, sedikit berguncang memang, namun bagi yang sudah terbiasa seperti Yunho ia nampak tenang-tenang saja bahkan ia masih sempat membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas kerjanya, tapi bagi Jaejoong? Ia merasa seperti sedang naik komidi putar yang berputar kencang layaknya jet coaster. Saat pesawat sudah mengangkasa, semuanya kembali tenang tapi tidak dengan namja cantik kita, ia masih mengeratkan pegangannya pada jok pesawat dan matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda anda baik-baik saja?"

Merasa tangannya disentuh seseorang Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan muda?"

"Ugh noona pramugari, Joongie pusing"

"Apa anda mau segelas teh hangat tuan muda? Dan maaf saya akan mencabut safety belt anda agar anda merasa nyaman"

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia membenarkan letak duduknya saat parmugari ber-name tag Choi Sooyung itu melepas _safety belt_ miliknya. Hal yang dirasakannya saat ini kepalanya sedikit berputar yang disebabkan _turbulence_ saat pesawat tinggal landas tadi.

"Saya akan mengambilkan teh hangat anda tuan muda, tuan besar apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"_Coffee Latte_ panas Sooyung~ah"

"Ne tuan besar, pemanisnya dengan madu kan bukan gula?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang kini lebih diam tidak berisik seperti tadi. Ia sedikit terkejut saat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat semakin pucat, apa benar Jaejoong phobia ketinggian?

"Jae, gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya, jendela pesawat ia tutup sehingga ia tidak melihat pemandangan diluar yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Wajahmu pucat, kau benar-benar takut ketinggian?"

"Joongie tidak apa-apa Appa"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Wajahmu pucat begitu, Seo Hyun~ah bawa Jaejoong kesini"

"Ne tuan besar, tuan muda kajja pelan-pelan"

Seo Hyun, pramugari cantik itu memapah Jaejoong yang nampak lemah padahal tadi ia sangat bersemangat sekali. Seo Hyun mendudukan Jaejoong dikursi disamping Yunho, waeo? Bukankah tadi Yunho tidak menginginkan Jaejoong berada disisinya? Khawatir hum?

"Tuan besar ini coffee anda, dan ini teh anda tuan muda"

"Yah, minumlah tehnya kau akan merasa lebih baik"

Jaejoong mengambil cangkir yang ada di nampan yang dibawa Sooyung kemudian menyesapnya pelan, teh panas itu membuatnya sedikit rileks tapi tidak membuat keadaannya lebih baik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah membaik hanya uhuk sedikit mual"

"Yah, kau ini merepotkan sekali sudah kukatakan kau dirumah saja tapi memilih ikut denganku padahal takut ketinggian"

"Hikss Appa kenapa marahin Joongie? Bukannya tadi Appa sendiri yang mengajak Joongie? Kalau tahu akan dimarahi Joongie memilih tidur dirumah dengan Jiji! Hikss"

Selamat Jung, anda telah membuat keadaan pasien Kim menjadi lebih parah karena sekarang kedua mata indahnya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Sooyung~ah apa kau punya obat pereda mual atau pereda sakit atau obat apapun yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik?" tidak ingin bertengkar lebih lanjut, Yunho memilih mengalah daripada Jaejoong menangis di pesawat karena dirinya.

"Sepertinya ada obat pereda mual tuan besar, tunggu sebentar"

"Habiskan teh-mu setelah itu minum obat dan tidur"

"Hum, Appa tidak minum kopinya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa minum kopi dengan tenang kalau keadaanmu seperti ini"

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, ia dihinggapi rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Appanya sibuk mengurusi dirinya.

"Mianhe"

"Jangan cerewet, Kka habiskan teh-mu"

"Tuan besar ini obatnya dan ini air putihnya"

"Hum gomawo Sooyung~ah"

"Nde tuan besar, tuan muda silahkan minum obatnya agar merasa lebih baik"

"Gomawo noona pramugari"

"Nee, permisi"

Yunho membuka plastik obat dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menyerengit karena rasa obatnya yang pahit, ia buru-buru meminum air putihnya hingga tak tersisa setetes-pun. Tak ayal, kejadian itu membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil melihatnya

"Ugh Pahit! Whueeee"

"Kau sudah minum obat mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengantuk, aku harus kembali bekerja dan kau diamlah oke? Jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku"

"Ne Appa gomawo"

"Yah yah kau mau kemana?"

"Mau pindah ke tempat duduk Joongie, waeo?"

"Aish! Kau tetap duduk disini agar aku bisa menjagamu, kembali kesini"

"Eung nanti Joongie"

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu diam, Kka kembalilah kesini aku masih banyak pekerjaan!"

Hatinya senang bukan main karena Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong duduk disampingnya, ia tersenyum kecil seolah melupakan mual yang tadi dirasanya.

Jaejoong kembali duduk, ia melihat kesana kemari sebelum matanya tertuju pada kertas kerja Yunho, dahinya mengkerut bingung.

"Omo bahasa Inggris, Appa mengerti bahasa Inggris? Dikelas hanya Joongie dan Suie yang nilainya selalu jelek dimata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, meski Suie jauh lebih buruk dari Joongie hehehe"

"Yang terpintar itu Henry, hummm mungkin karena dia dari Amerika" lanjutnya.

**SRAK~**

Yunho menghentak kasar kertas kerjanya, ia menatap Jaejoong tajam. Bagimana ia tidak menatap tajam Jaejoong kalau namja cantik itu sudah diberitahu bahwa jangan mengganggu dirinya saat bekerja, but see? Setelah mualnya hilang ia malah kembali berceloteh.

"Hehehe mian Appa" kekeh Jaejoong dengan peace sign ditangannya.

Pesawat sudah memasuki 60 menit perjalanan, dan diluar matahari nampak sudah hampir tenggelam. Yunho yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya kini terlihat meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sooyung sang pramugari cantik mendatanginya.

"Tuan besar apa anda ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Hum, aku ingin sirloin steak tambahkan sedikit black papper dan kentang aku tidak ingin makan nasi"

"Ne tuan besar, dan tuan muda omo dia tertidur"

Yunho menoleh kesamping dan mendapati anak baptisnya tertidur dengan posisi yang terlihat kurang nyaman.

"Biarkan saja"

"Apa tidak dipindahkan ke kamar saja tuan? Dengan posisi seperti itu tulang lehernya akan terasa sakit saat bangun"

Pesawat dengan kamar pribadi? Oh _come on,_ Jung Air ini dirancang hampir mirip dengan _Air Force One_ milik Presiden Amerika, jadi jangan heran kalau ada kamar didalamnya, bahkan meja billiard-pun tersedia.

"Akan kupindahkan"

**SRET~**

Yunho mengangkat tubuh ringan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar, setelah ia membaringkan Jaejoong ia akan kembali ke kabin namun Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan terlelap tiba-tiba menarik lengan Yunho hingga si tampan Jung itu ikut berbaring disebelahnya, dan saat itu lengan Jaejoong langsung memeluk perut Yunho erat. Yunho berusaha melepasnya tapi percuma, pelukan itu entah kenapa melemahkan seluruh sistem kekuatan tubuhnya yang sekuat beruang.

"Ngghh Eomma Jiji nakal, merusak pita gajah Joongie ngghh" Jaejoong mengigau.

Yunho menelan salivanya, dan tunggu kenapa suhu dikamar itu mendadak panas. Ia merasa kalau lenguhan Jaejoong barusan terdengar eeerrr seksi?

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Tuan besar makanan anda sudah siap" ucap Sooyung dari luar kamar.

"N-Ne Sooyung~ah taruh saja diluar"

"Nde tuan besar"

Oke sekarang ia harus mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari kukungan namja penyuka kucing ini, Yunho mencoba menggerak-gerakan badannya agar pelukan itu melonggar.

"Ish Jiji! Diam atau Joongie tidak akan membelikanmu Wishkas rasa anggur lagi, arraso!" Jaejoong kembali mengigau dan kali ini pelukan itu malah semakin erat. Apa yang namja cantik itu impikan?

"Ugh" Yunho tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan dimana tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak melainkan jantungnya yang bergerak cepat, ditambah wajah Jaejoong yang begitu dengannya.

Hingga posisi seperti itu bertahan sampai akhirnya Yunho ikut terlelap dan menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di LA. Kini mereka telah berada di Hotel untuk istirahat. Sejak mereka turun, Yunho sama sekali tidak menatap ataupun berbicara dengan Jaejoong, dirinya terlalu malu karena kejadian tidur-bersama-Jaejoong tadi.

"Eung Appa, kenapa kamar kita berjauhan? Apa tidak bisa Joongie sekamar dengan Appa saja?"

Oow, alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi. Sekamar dengan JAEJOONG? HELL NO! Tadi saja ia sudah tidak bisa bernapas, apalagi kalau harus tidur bersama anak baptisnya selama 5 hari?

"K-kau tidur dikamarmu sendiri, aku lelah kau istirahatlah"

"Keunde, Joongie ada dikamar 701 sedang Appa dikamar 710 ish jauh sekali" poutnya lucu.

Seolah tidak mendengar keluhan sang anak, Yunho memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian membawa koper besar menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Haaaaaahh, arraso Joongie tidur sendiri saja"

**_HANDSOME APPA_**

"Yo hyung, kau sudah datang eoh? kapan sampai?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya dulu Jung Yuchun?"

"Hehe mian hyung, yah mana Joongie? Dia ikut kan?"

"Dia dikamar 701"

"MWOOOOO? Jauh sekali? Kenapa tidak sekamar denganmu saja hyung? Atau dikamar sebelahmu? Oh my, hyung kau keterlaluan bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"Jangan berlebihan, dia itu namja dewasa dan pasti bisa melindungi dirinya"

"Oh Come on hyung ini LA bukan Seoul, aku akan menjemputnya kalau hyung tidak mau berbagi kamar dengannya biar Joongie tidur denganku saja"

Huh? Apa tadi? Yuchun bilang apa? Jaejoong tidur dengan playboy cap jidat sepertinya yang dipastikan tidak bisa menahan diri? Well, meski ia adalah pamannya Jaejoong oke ralat paman angkat Jaejoong tapi saat melihat Kim itu tidur dipastikan adik bungsunya itu tidak akan tidur dengan 'tenang'. Yap, Yunho mengalaminya sendiri tadi sore ehehehe.

"Y-Yuchun~ah" panggil Yunho dan menaruh kertas kerjanya di meja.

"Wae?"

"K-kau sudah makan malam? Aku lapar! Kajja kita makan, kau tunggulah dibawah aku akan mengajak Joongie"

"Eeeh? Kenapa tiba-tiba lapar?"

Yunho mengacuhkan tatapan bingung Yuchun, dia berjalan melewati si bungsu menuju kamar Jaejoong yang terletak didepan. Ia harus mengalihkan perhatian Yuchun agar Jaejoong tidak sekamar dengannya, mungkin ia memang harus berganti kamar agar lebih dekat dengan 'anaknya' itu. Khawatir eoh?

**TING TONG~**

**CKLEK~**

"Yah kenapa kau langsung membuka pintu? Kenapa tidak mengintipnya dulu dari lubang ini" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk lubang kecil untuk melihat tamu.

"Hum? Apa harus?"

"Aish, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat padamu lalu kau membukanya begitu saja eoh?!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau berniat jahat sama Joongie?" matanya berkedip cepat, menambah kadar keimutan yang melebihi batas. Dan namja tampan di depannya memilih menghindar daripada harus berhadapan dengan mata indah itu.

"Kka kita makan malam"

"Yaiiiiiyy makan, Joongie sudah lapar sejak tadi hehehe kajja kajja"

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar dan tidak lupa ia membawa serta kartu sebagai akses masuk ke-kamarnya.

"Joongie~yah"

"Yuchun hyuuuuuunngg"

"Aigooo akhirnya kau ikut juga hum? Yah bagaimana pertandingannya? Kudengar kalian memenangkannya?"

"Uhm! Tentu saja, Appa hebat! Appa memenangkan lomba lari jarak dekat hehehe"

"Jinjja? Lalu apalagi yang terjadi?"

"Hummmm, kita hampir memenangkan semua perlombaan hyung karena itulah Joongie mendapatkan piala sebagai juara umum"

"Benarkah? Kau sepertinya senang sekali"

"Ehehehe tentu saja! Joongie senang Appa bisa datang, jadi Joongie bisa ikut ujian kelulusan nanti"

"Neeeee belajar yang rajin hum?" Yuchun mengacak rambut ponakannya itu gemas.

"Siap bos"

"Kka sekarang ceritakan bagaimana keadaan teman seksimu itu"

"Hum? Teman seksi?"

"Junsu" ucap Yuchun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya disertai senyuman yang sulit diartikan

"Aaaaahh Suie? Su bilang besok dia akan berlibur ke Saipan, hyung tahu tidak dia itu terobsesi dengan pohon kelapa! Dan menurutnya Saipan adalah surga-nya pohon kelapa, itulah kenapa dia ingin berlibur kesana"

"Jeongmal? Lalu lalu" tanya Yuchun antusias.

Kedua paman-ponakan itu asik berbincang sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan, tanpa menyadari bahwa dibelakang mereka Yunho nampak merengut bosan melihat keakraban JaeChun. Bosan atau cemburu Jung. Begitupun saat mereka sudah tiba diruang makan hotel mewah tersebut, Jaejoong dan Yuchun masih nampak sibuk membicarakan Junsu.

"JAEJOONG HYUNG?"

"Huh? Minnie? Kyaaaaaaaa Minnieeee, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini eoh?"

"Aku baru saja datang hyung, perutku lapar jadi Umma dan Appa ke kamar aku kesini hehehe"

"Kau menginap disini juga? Dikamar berapa?"

"702"

"OMO! kamar kita berdekatan Minnie! Joongie dikamar 701, Kka sini sini duduklah disini, Yuchun hyung ini Minnie sahabat Joongie disekolah"

"Anyeong Shim Changmin imnida"

"Anyeong Shim" sapa Yuchun ramah, berbeda dengan Yunho yang hanya menatap Changmin sebentar kemudian kembali memilih makanan di buku menu.

Mereka ber-empat asik menikmati makan malam, meski sebenarnya yang terlihat sangat senang hanyalah Jaejoong Changmin dan Yuchun, sedang Yunho entah kenapa dia merasa bad mood, apa karena Jaejoong terlalu sering bercanda dengan Changmin? Molla. Setelah makan malam mereka bersiap kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Jaejoong berdiri di depan lift menunggu Appanya dan Yuchun yang sedang berbicara dengan staf hotel, kebetulan acara pesta pembukaan pabrik terbaru milik keluarga Jung diadakan di hotel itu. Sedang Changmin? Dia 'berkunjung' ke snack bar yang ada di dalam resto hotel, sekedar untuk membawa camilan malam untuk dikamar begitu katanya.

"Aish kenapa mereka lama sekali, ck Joongie ngantuk!" Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya bosan.

"Hffffttt, apa Joongie ke kamar saja duluan ya?" sambungnya

**TRING~**

Pintu lift itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria asing tinggi semampai yang bisa dibilang tampan. Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya agar pria asing itu bisa lewat, tapi pria Amerika itu terhenti sejenak melihat Jaejoong dan menatap namja cantik itu intens. Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara pria asing itu menatapnya, ia mencoba berbicara dengan pria asing itu meski tidak pandai berbahasa Inggris.

_"I-Im sorry sir"_

"Ah yes" jawab pria asing itu terkejut karena 'sapaan' Jaejoong.

"_Why you looking me like that sir?_" tanya Jaejoong dengan terbata.

_"Oh Im sorry if you feel uncomfortable, but I think I saw an angel come down from heaven_" jawab pria Amerika itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Ish apa yang dia katakan? Joongie tidak mengerti! Eung ok ok sir, _thank you_"

_"Nevermind, btw may I know your name gorgeous?_"

_"Huh? George? No no my name is not George, Im Jaejoong Kim Jaejoong"_ sepertinya cast utama kita harus benar-benar belajar bahasa Inggris dari Park Yuchun.

"_Aaaaahh I see, nice name Im Sam...Sam Lansky, are you from Japan?"_

Jaejoong kembali meloading perkataan si bule itu dan memecahkan kalimatnya satu persatu.

"Name nama, Im Sam saya Sam, ah apa namanya Sam? Dan apa tadi Jepang? Apa dia dari Jepang? Kenapa wajahnya tidak mirip orang Jepang? Dia tampak seperti orang Amerika" gumamnya.

_"Im sorry are you from Japan? Im from New York, I stay here for business, you're also a guest in this hotel Jaejoong?"_

"Ck, apa yang dia katakan? Joongie tidak mengerti!"

_"Im sure you're a guest, what your number room?"_

"Huh? _N-number_?"

_"Yes, what your number room? Maybe we can talk in your room? Yeah like friend"_

"_Friend?_ Maksudnya teman? Apa dia ingin berteman denganku?"

_"Or we can talk on my room maybe? Come on"_ pria asing itu memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Omo, yah apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memegang tangan Joongie?"

_"Lets go to my room"_

"Omo omo, _no no_ Joongie tidak mau pergi denganmu, ish bagaimana bahasa Inggrisnya?! _No mister nooo_"

_"Take your hands from him!"_

Jaejoong dan pria asing bernama Sam itu menoleh kesamping dan dilihatnya sang Appa serta pamannya sudah berdiri disana, Yunho bahkan menatap tajam seolah ingin menelan Sam hidup-hidup.

"Appa~"

"Joongie kemari" panggil Yuchun, dan Jaejoong langsung melepas cengkraman si bule dari tangannya.

_"Im sorry I don't know if..."_

_"Don't ever touch him again or you will regret it!"_

_"Oh ok, sorry buddy I just fascinated him, he looks so beautifull"_

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia masih menatap tajam Sam dan melewati pria asing itu untuk masuk kedalam lift, Jaejoong dan Yuchun juga mengekor dibelakangnya. Saat didalam lift, Jaejoong melirik kearah Appanya yang air mukanya terlihat sangat masam.

"Joongie gwaenchana?"

"Hum? Gwaenchana hyung"

"Yah, kau ini jangan suka berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, dia sepertinya memiliki niat tidak baik padamu tadi"

"Mianhe hyung, Joongie pikir tadi dia hanya ingin berteman dengan Joongie, tapi dia malah menarik-narik tangan Joongie" adunya dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Kau ini terlalu polos atau bodoh Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho sarkastis.

"M-Mwo?"

"Hah, mana ada pria asing yang mau berteman denganmu begitu saja, apa kau tidak lihat caranya memandangmu tadi seperti ingin langsung membawamu ke tempat tidur?"

"Hyung"

"Mana Joongie tahu kalau namja itu mau berbuat jahat sama Joongie!" ucap Jaejoong tak kalah ketus, ia ingin Yunho membelanya bukan memarahinya seperti ini.

"Harusnya kau tidak usah terlalu ramah pada semua orang yang kau temui, membuat orang lain menganggap dirimu namja yang bisa diajak apa saja"

"Hyung hentikan"

"Neee aku memang ramah, aku terlalu baik pada semua orang dan tidak menganggap mereka semua orang jahat! Ummaku yang mengajarkan seperti itu agar kita selalu berbuat baik! Kalau Appa tidak suka itu urusan Appa bukan urusanku!"

**TRING~**

Dengan kesal Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho dan Yuchun, tak butuh waktu lama karena kamarnya tepat berada di samping lift ia langsung masuk kedalam, pintu berkamar nomor 701 itu tertutup kencang seolah tidak peduli tamu hotel lain akan protes terhadapnya.

"Hyung kau keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada anakmu sendiri"

"Aku harus menjaganya Chun, bukankah itu yang di inginkan Siwon padaku? Sifatnya yang terlalu ramah pada siapa saja justru bisa membahayakan dirinya"

Yunho berjalan cepat, dirinya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa sangat emosi seperti itu.

"Sifat ramahnya menurun dari Siwon hyung, tapi justru itulah kelebihan Jaejoong dia memiliki banyak teman dan semua orang menyukainya"

"Yeah, sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu kalau pria asing tadi ingin berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padanya"

"Arrayo, tapi hyung harusnya tidak usah mengatakan hal sekejam tadi"

"Aku lelah, kita bertemu besok"

**BRUK~**

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan sang adik yang bergumam sendiri diluar.

"Hfffffffttt, pasangan ini membuat kepalaku sakit, nite hyung"

**_HANDSOME APPA_**

Ke-esokan harinya, Yunho dan Yuchun pergi untuk mengecek pabrik Jung yang baru dibuka, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di hotel dengan bosan. Sedang Changmin sibuk berkeliling wisata kuliner, sebenarnya dia mengajak Jaejoong tadi, tapi Yunho tidak mengijinkannya. Malam hari-pun tiba, saatnya pesta pembukaan pabrik baru Jung digelar, para tamu undangan terdiri dari kolega maupun pengusaha-pengusaha ternama, baik dari Korea maupun warga Amerika itu sendiri. Jung Corp's sudah memasuki kancah international tidak heran kalau pesta itu dipenuhi orang-orang borjuis dari beberapa Negara.

Jaejoong nampak menawan dengan kemeja merah maroon yang dibalut rompi berwarna putih gading yang membalut ditubuh rampingnya, Yunho dan Yuchun-pun tak kalah tampan dengan tuxedo mahal mereka. Changmin yang diundang Jaejoong agar menemaninya juga terlihat sempurna, meski sejak lima belas menit lalu ia hanya sibuk berkeliling disekitar stand makanan.

Jaejoong duduk disebuah meja bundar ditemani Changmin yang memilih mencomot kue-kue kecil daripada berbincang dengan Jaejoong. Sedang si cantik itu nampak sibuk memandangi sang Appa tampannya yang tertawa-tawa senang dengan beberapa gadis yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Minnie~ya, siapa gadis-gadis itu? kenapa mereka selalu mengikuti Appa?"

"Molla"

"Appa seharusnya tidak tebar pesona begitu! Appa tidak boleh melupakan Umma" pout Jaejoong.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Appamu yang takut melupakan Ummamu? Yunho ahjussi itu kan duda, tentu saja ia harus mencari pengganti Ummamu kan?"

"Shiruh! Appa tidak boleh melupakan Umma! Ck, gadis berambut merah itu centil sekali cantikan Ummaku daripada dia huh"

"Hehehe kau seperti seorang istri yang cemburu Joongie~ah"

"Mwo? ish jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Minnie~ya, Yunho itu Appaku"

"Arraso, keunde hanya saja aku heran kenapa marga kalian berbeda dan wajah kalian tidak mirip sama sekali"

"Aku mengikuti marga Ummaku, dan lagi aku lebih nyaman menggunakan nama Kim dibanding Jung, aku sangat mirip dengan Umma untung saja tidak mirip Appa, tidak terbayang kalau aku mirip dengan Appa yang wajahnya tidak pernah tersenyum itu"

Jaejoong masih memandang Yunho, matanya sedaritadi tidak lepas dari gadis-gadis yang entah darimana datangnya yang terus mengerubungi Appanya seperti lalat. Sepanjang ia tinggal bersama Yunho ia tidak pernah melihat CEO muda itu tertawa, dan sekarang ia terpesona melihat tawa renyah Yunho yang begitu menawan. Dan hatinya menghangat saat melihat senyum itu terkembang.

Saat sedang asyik melihat tawa sang Appa, Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan seorang yeoja berambut gelombang yang datang dan langsung mencium pipi Yunho. Namja cantik itu melebarkan matanya, ia mencengkram gagang gelas itu keras, mendadak hati yang menghangat lembut tadi berubah menjadi bara api yang menyala.

**SRAK~**

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur! Aku lelah"

"Yah, bagaimana denganku? Aku belum selesai 'berburu' hyung"

"Terserah, kau lanjutkan saja makanmu"

"Hum? Oke"

Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masam serta bibir yang mengerucut berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri sulit mengartikannya. Tadi ia baik-baik saja tapi kenapa sekarang ia ingin marah-marah? Apa hanya karena melihat Yunho dicium seorang gadis?

"Ish Appa nappeun! Awas saja kalau sampai melirik gadis lain selain Umma! Joongie tidak mau punya ibu tiri!"

"Hi Jaejoong"

"Eoh? Sam? Ah Hi"

_"How are you?"_

_"Fine thank you"_

Jaejoong yang sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan siapapun memilih untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, tapi tanpa ia duga lelaki asing itu malah ikut bersama Jaejoong.

"Omo, yah apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa masuk kedalam kamarku?!"

_"Jaejoong, I like you really like you please be mine"_

Pria bernama lengkap Sam Lansky itu mencengkram tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya semakin kedalam kamar, Jaejoong tersudut ke tembok.

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN!"

_"I love you Jaejoong, please be mine Im gay so we can make some relation, you are so beautifull"_

"JOONGIE TIDAK MENGERTI YANG KAU KATAKAN! LEPASKAN TANGAN JOONGIEEEE, AH"

Usaha Jaejoong untuk melepaskan diri sia-sia karena toh pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah melempar dan menindihnya diatas kasur, dengan kasar ia menciumi perpotongan leher namja cantik berkulit mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"Lepas! Hiksss lepaskan Joongie hiksss Appa"

Merasa tidak berdaya dan lemas karena tenaganya habis harus melawan si pria asing itu, ia memilih diam dan menangis memanggil Appanya yang tidak kunjung datang. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menangis tersedu.

"Lepaskan Joongie hikss kumohon lepaskan Joongie"

**SRET~**

Namja itu melepas paksa kemeja Jaejoong hingga hanya tersisa kaus dalamnya saja, Jaejoong reflek menutupi dadanya ia tidak ingin pria bule itu bertindak lebih jauh. Tapi percuma karena sedetik kemudian kaus dalam itupun dirobeknya.

_"You looks so delicious Jaejoong"_

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Sam menciumi dada Jaejoong ia memeras serta mengulum nipplenya. Ingin rasanya ia melempar Sam dari atas gedung hotel sekarang juga, tapi apa daya tubuh Sam lebih besar darinya, justru hanya menguras tenaga kalau harus melawan.

_"So yummy, hmm ah this is so hmmm"_

Tidak puas dengan tubuh bagian atas milik si cantik Kim, Sam langsung menarik celana Jaejoong dan jadilah namja bermata kucing itu tidak memakai apapun. Tergoda dengan tubuh 'lezatnya', Sam langsung saja bermain dengan junior mungil Jaejoong dan mengelus-elus bagian paha dalam milik anak baptis Jung itu. Dan membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli serta ketakutan yang teramat dalam. SUngguh ia ingin melawan tapi ia tidak sanggup, kekuatan namja asing diatasnya terlalu kuat, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang bisa menolong dirinya.

**BRAK~**

"LEPASKAN JAEJOONG!"

**SRET~**

**BUGH~**

**BUGH~**

**BRAK~**

"KAU BERANI MENYENTUHNYA HAH?!"

"Omo Joongie! Changmin bawa Joongie keluar! Ppali"

"N-ne hyung"

"KURANG AJAR! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUHNYA! BRENGSEK!"

**BUGH~**

"Hyung sudah hentikan, Yunho hyung"

Yuchun menahan Yunho yang terus menerus memukuli Sam, sampai namja itu babak belur bahkan wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Hyung tenanglah kumohon tenanglah, dia sudah hampir mati, aku akan panggil keamanan"

"BRENGSEK!"

"Hyung tenang! daripada hyung menghajarnya lebih baik hyung menghibur Joongie dia terlihat sangat shock!"

"J-Joongie? Jaejoong, dimana Jaejoong?"

"Changmin membawa Jaejoong kekamarnya, Kka hyung pergilah biar si brengsek ini aku yang urus"

Yunho langsung berlari ke kamar Changmin yang terletak disebelah kamar Jaejoong, ia mendapati anak baptisnya diam tak bergerak, pandangan matanya kosong, tubuhnya kini sudah terbalut selimut hotel, saat Yunho mendekati dan akan memeluknya, tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan.

"J-Joongie, ini aku Joongie ini aku Yunho"

Jaejoong menggeleng keras, air mata sudah menumpuk di matanya dan memundurkan tubuhnya dari Yunho. Bisa Yunho liat leher Jaejoong penuh 'cetakan' dari si bule brengsek itu. Hatinya sakit, sungguh ia merasa sakit melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Joongie~ah ini Yunho, aku Appamu...Appa baptismu"

"Ap-Appa baptis?" gumam Changmin.

"Joongie~ah kumohon jangan takut padaku"

"Hikss andwe! Jangan mendekat jangan mendekat ANDWEEE!"

Yunho tahu ia tidak akan bisa membujuk Jaejoong, dengan cepat ia menarik namja cantik itu dan langsung memeluknya, Jaejoong meronta tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia terdiam, ia mencium wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuh besar yang kini sedang memeluknya, wangi harum tubuh itu adalah milik Yunho, milik Appanya, wangi yang membuat dirinya merasa terlindungi hingga Jaejoong kini membalas pelukan Yunho, menangis sejadinya di dada Yunho, mencoba melepaskan semua ketakutannya didalam pelukan Yunho, karena ia yakin Yunho akan selalu melindunginya.

"Appa hiksss Appaa"

**TBC**

**Kim Jaejoong : 17 yo**

**Jung Yunho : 35 yo**

**Jung Yuchun : 30 yo**

**Shim Changmin : 15 yo**

**Kim Junsu : 16 yo**


	4. Chapter 4

**HANDSOME APPA!**

**.**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^^ muah#sundulsayang**

**.**

**.**

Setelah insiden yang menyebabkan Kim Jaejoong hampir diperkosa oleh namja bule bernama Sam Lansky, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul besok paginya, itu karena namja dengan pipi chubby yang selalu terlihat merah itu terlihat sangat shock, tatapan matanya yang selalu bersinar kini seakan redup, bahkan Jaejoong sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan, membuat Yunho harus ekstra hati-hati jika ingin mendekati namja cantiknya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di Seoul dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadi. Begitu sampai dirumah, Yunho langsung memerintahkan Pengurus Lee untuk mengurus semua keperluan Jaejoong dan menjaganya sementara Yunho menelpon dokter Hankyung untuk membuat janji agar besok Jaejoong bisa diperiksa, ia takut jika pria asing itu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh terhadap anak baptisnya itu.

Untuk sementara pabrik Jung yang baru saja dibuka di LA di urus oleh Yuchun, karena Yunho hanya terfokus pada Jaejoong. Ia begitu cemas dan hatinya terasa sakit, perasaannya seperti dicabik saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong tanpa mengenakan apapun sedang ditindih oleh pria brengsek yang ingin menodai Jaejoong. Sikap Yunho memang dingin tapi sungguh ia sangat menyayangi anak sahabatnya itu, sayang dalam artian yang sulit untuk dijabarkan.

**PRANG~!**

Terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca dari kamar Jaejoong, dengan cepat Yunho berlari menuju kamar 'anaknya' yang terletak di lantai dua.

**CKLEK~**

"Jae ada ap...Astaga Jaejoong! Pengurus Lee apa yang terjadi?"

"T-tidak tahu tuan besar, tuan muda tiba-tiba melempar kaca dan semua barang-barang yang ada dikamar"

Jaejoong meringkuk di atas kasur, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, keringat membasahi rambut yang menutupi dahi indahnya. Melihat itu Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae~ah ada apa hum? Gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, tatapan matanya entah kemana tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Pengurus Lee tinggalkan kami"

"Nde tuan besar"

Saat pintu kamar tertutup Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong, perlahan tapi pasti Yunho meraih pundak namja cantik itu untuk direngkuhnya.

"LEPASKAN JOONGIE!"

Bukannya tenang Jaejoong malah mendorong Yunho dan menamparnya cukup keras, sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipi namja tampan itu.

"Kim Jaejoong tatap aku! Lihat aku! Lihat siapa yang ada di depanmu!" bentak Yunho.

"Hiksss lepaskan Joongie hikssss, Joongie tidak mau hiksss lepas hiksss"

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia tidak menatap Yunho yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jaejoong~ah kumohon jangan seperti ini, ini aku Yunho tatap aku Jae"

"LEPASKAN JOONGIE! Hiksss lepaskan Joongie hiksss hiksss, Umma hiksss"

Melihat tangis Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti membuat Yunho harus mengambil keputusan, ia memeluk anak baptisnya itu erat tidak peduli teriakan maupun rontaan Jaejoong. Ia masih terus memeluk dan bertahan dengan amukan namja cantik itu.

"Ini aku Jae, aku disini kau tidak perlu takut, kumohon tatap aku, ini aku Yunho"

"Hiksss hiksss lepaskan aku hiksss" tangisnya mulai melemah, ia tidak lagi meronta.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau melihatku, lihat aku Jaejoong~ah aku Yunho"

Merasa tenaga Jaejoong melemah, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan namja cantik itu memandangainya lekat, matanya sembab dan wajahnya memerah, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Hiksss A-Appa? Hiksss Yunho hiksss Yunho Appa?"

"Ne ini aku Jae ini aku, Yunho"

"Hikss Appa hiksss"

"Ssssss uljima tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku Jaejoong~ah"

Tangis Jaejoong kembali pecah saat Yunho memeluknya lagi, doe indah yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu kini buram, jujur saja Yunho benci melihat sorot mata Jaejoong seperti sekarang.

"Appa hiksss jangan tinggalkan Joongie hiksss jangan pergi dari Joongie Appa hiksss"

"Aku ada disini Jae aku ada disini, tenanglah"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jaejoong terlelap dalam pelukan Yunho. Namja tampan itu membaringkan Jaejoong dan menyelimutinya, ia menghapus jejak air mata di wajah tanpa cacat Jaejoong dan entah keberanian darimana ia mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut.

"Jaljayo, Jaejoongie"

**_HANDSOME APPA_**

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

"Jaejoong mengalami traumatiK, sedikit sentuhan bisa membuatnya mengingat kejadian buruk itu, kau harus ekstra sabar menjaganya Yun"

"Apa dia bisa sembuh Hankyung~ah?"

"Tentu, tentu saja bisa, asal dia mau menutup masa lalu dan membuka pikirannya untuk tidak lagi terbayang hal itu dia pasti bisa melewatinya, cepat atau lambat tergantung usahamu menjaganya"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa cepat pulih seperti biasa? Aku aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini terus"

Dokter keturunan China itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menulis resep.

"Intinya, kau harus bisa mengambil seluruh perhatiannya, ingatannya dan semuanya usahakan hanya terfokus padamu, jadi Jaejoong bisa melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho kepada teman se-Universitasnya itu.

"Buat dia jatuh cinta, maka seluruh perhatiannya hanya akan terfokus pada orang yang ia cintai"

"Jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa dia harus jatuh cinta? Aku tidak pernah tahu apa dia sudah punya pacar atau belum"

"Kalau begitu buat dia menyukaimu"

"Y-Ya Hankyung~ah kau kan tahu dia anak..."

"Siwon? Dia hanya anak baptismu Yun bukan anakmu, Kka ini vitamin dan obat penenang diminum sebelum makan, jangan sampai terlewat karena untuk sementara Jaejoong memerlukan obat penenang, sisanya tergantung usahamu Yun"

"Keunde apa tidak ada cara lain selain harus membuatnya jatuh cinta? A-Aku tidak bisa membuatnya mencintaiku"

"Itulah saranku sebagai ahli Psikiater Jung, kalau lulusan Bisnis Management sepertimu mempunyai ide yang lebih baik, silahkan"

Yunho diam, ia mencerna ucapan Hankyung.

'_Membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta? Pada siapa ia akan jatuh cinta? Apa harus aku? Hell no, bagaimana-pun dia anakku meski yeah anak baptis yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah tapi...errrr ini sungguh merepotkan!'_

Hankyung tersenyum melihat reaksi Yunho, ia mengerti bahwa entah sadar atau tidak sebenarnya Yunho sudah membuat Jaejoong menyukainya, begitupun sebaliknya, namja tampan teman se-Universitasnya itu sebenarnya sudah terpikat akan pesona Kim Jaejoong.

"Kka, aku harus memeriksa pasien, minggu depan Jaejoong harus cek up kesini lagi kau jangan lupa Yun"

"Ne ne arraso"

Setelah menebus resep yang diberikan Hankyung, Yunho membawa Jaejoong kembali kerumah, ia tidak masuk kerja untuk sementara sampai kondisi anak cantiknya itu membaik. Alis tebalnya tertarik keatas saat ia mendapati Audy A6 hitam terpakir di halaman rumahnya yang luas.

**CKLEK~**

Saat pintu rumah terbuka ia mendapati namja jangkung yang tak lain tak bukan adalah teman Jaejoong, Shim Changmin yang tengah asik menikmati camilan yang disediakan, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tuan rumahnya sudah tiba.

"Minnie?" panggil Jaejoong

Saat tahu Jaejoong datang, Changmin langsung menghampiri Jaejoong namun ia tidak berani memeluknya karena menurut kabar yang ia dapat dari Yuchun, namja cantik itu sensitif terhadap sentuhan sekarang.

"Anyeong Joongie, kata Lee ahjussi kau ke dokter? Apa kau sakit?"

"Neeee Joongie tadi ke dokter tapi Joongie baik-baik saja, Minnie menghabiskan semua kue-kue Joongie karena menunggu lama?"

Jaejoong melirik dua toples kue yang tadinya cukup terisi penuh kini sudah bersih sampai tidak perlu dicuci.

"Hehehe begitulah, habis Joongie lama sekali jadi daripada membuang-buang waktu lebih baik membuang kue itu ke perutku" cengir namja Shim itu lebar.

Jaejoong berdecak pura-pura kesal, ia meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu, entah apa yang namja cantik itu kerjakan di dapur.

"Ahjussi, bagaimana keadaan Joongie?" sengaja Changmin memelankan suaranya agar tidak didengar Jaejoong.

"Apa aku tidak terlalu tua dipanggil ahjussi? Panggil hyung saja"

"Ne ne, padahal memang sudah tua" gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar Yunho.

"Apa kau-"

"Lupakan, hyung bagaimana keadaan Joongie?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, beruntung namja brengsek itu tidak melakukan hal yang jauh padanya, Jaejoong hanya sedikit trauma"

"Hum, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Yuchun hyung, Joongie tidak bisa disentuh untuk sementara"

Yunho memincingkan matanya curiga.

"Kau berniat untuk menyentuh Jaejoong?"

"Tentu saja! M-Maksudku kami biasa berpelukan, b-berpelukan dalam artian sahabat, aish hentikan tatapan matamu itu hyung! Menyeramkan seperti psikopat"

Yunho berhenti menatap tajam Changmin, dia mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya bermaksud untuk mengsms Yuchun dan menanyakan kabar tentang pabrik baru Jung di LA, serta menanyakan namja bule yang telah dengan kurang ajarnya hampir memperkosa Jung Jaejoong.

"Euunng, hyung apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm"

"Hyung, apa maksud hyung tentang Joongie anak baptis? Apa Jaejoong bukan anak kandung hyung?"

Jari lentik Yunho berhenti, dia menoleh kearah Changmin dengan wajah penuh tanda-tanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aniya, aku hanya bertanya kalau tidak boleh tahu ya sudah tidak usah dijawab" ucap Changmin santai sambil membuka toples yang masih terdapat beberapa kue disana.

"Dia memang bukan anaku"

Kalimat Yunho membuang napsu makan Changmin, segera saja ia mendekatkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendengar cerita Yunho lebih jelas. Penasaran sekali eoh?

"Dia anak dari sahabatku, Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul"

"Jadi sebenarnya marga Joongie itu Choi?"

"Hum, tapi karena hubungan mereka tidak direstui keluarga Siwon, Jaejoong tetap menggunakan marga Heechul, Siwon menitipkan Jaejoong padaku karena aku Appa baptisnya dan agar aku bisa menjaganya"

"Menjaganya? Menjaganya dari apa?"

"Dari keluarga Siwon yang masih mengincar Jaejoong, keluarga Choi itu salah satu anggota triad terkuat di Asia, saat Siwon tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Heechul tidak direstui, Siwon nekat membawa kabur Heechul yang ternyata sudah hamil, dan karena Siwon putera mereka satu-satunya kemungkinan mereka akan mencari Jaejoon untuk balas dendam"

"Omo kisah hidup Joongie seperti sinetron saja, kalau begitu Joongie dalam bahaya?"

"Hum, bisa dibilang begitu"

"Aigoooo kasihan sekali uri Joongie, tapi hyung tenang saja selama disekolah aku akan menjaganya hehehe"

Yunho kembali memincingkan matanya, anak yang duduk disampingnya ini benar-benar aneh.

"Tadaaaaa, Joongie bawakan kue lagi untuk Minnie"

Jaejoong kembali dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring penuh kue-kue yang nampak melambaikan tangan kearah Changmin, dan tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak akan di sia-siakan namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kka, habiskan Minnie~ya Appa tidak suka makan manis-manis"

"Jinjja hyung? Kalau begitu aku habiskan neee hahaha"

Yunho mengehela napasnya pelan, dalam hati ia berpikir 'bagaimana bisa Jaejoong memiliki teman sepertinya?'. Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Appa mau kemana?"

"Aku akan ke kantor sebentar, ada masalah di pabrik baru kita di LA, Yuchun kurang bisa mengatasinya"

"Appa mau kembali ke LA?"

"Ani, aku hanya akan memantaunya dari kantor pusat, aku pergi"

"Tunggu dulu"

Yunho dan Changmin menatap Jaejoong bersamaan, namja cantik itu terlihat memegang ujung bajunya sambil tertunduk, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Jae?"

"Eung, Appa tidak akan lama kan dikantor? Maksud Joongie...eung"

"Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam"

Wajah cantik itu terangkat, memperlihatkan mata berbinarnya senang.

"Uhm! Joongie akan menunggu Appa dirumah"

Yunho mengangguk, dia membuka pintu ruang tamunya dan menghilang menuju kantor. Sejak kepulangannya ke Korea ia belum memeriksa keadaan kantornya, urusan Jaejoong sungguh menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

"Joongie, bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh si pantat bebek itu kesini? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau ada dia disini"

"Ide bagus Minnie~ah, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama, tapi apa Suie sudah pulang dari Saipan?"

"Huummm sepertinya sudah, aku telepon dulu neee"

Akhirnya tiga sahabat itu meramaikan kediaman Jung, Junsu yang baru tiba berlibur dari Saipan membawa hadiah untuk Jaejoong dan Changmin, tidak lupa juga dia membawanya untuk Yunho dan Yuchun. Hari semakin larut, Changmin dan Junsu sudah pulang sejak 30 menit lalu, tapi Yunho belum menampakan hidungnya dirumah.

"Tuan muda, apa anda tidak menunggu di dalam saja? Di luar udaranya sangat dingin"

"Shiruh, Joongie ingin menunggu Appa disini"

"Tapi tuan besar sepertinya akan pulang larut malam, sebaiknya anda menunggu di dalam"

"Ahjussi, Joongie mau diam disini saja ahjussi tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Joongie"

Karena keras kepala, Pengurus Lee meninggalkan Jaejoong yang duduk di depan teras rumahnya, udara sedikit berangin dan membuat cuacanya mendingin tapi itu tidak membuat Jaejoong mundur, ia tetap ingin menunggu Yunho pulang.

45 Menit berlalu, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10:25 malam dan namja Jung itu belum juga tiba. Saat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, mendadak ada cahaya yang berasal dari lampu mobil yang bersinar kearahnya. Dan Jaejoong yakin itu adalah lampu mobil Appanya.

"Appa!" ia berlari kecil menuju mobil Yunho.

"Jaejoong? Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam" ucapnya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil, Jaejoong mengambil tas kerja Yunho.

"Joongie menunggu Appa, kajja kajja kita makan bersama"

"Kau belum makan? Kenapa menungguku huh? Itu berarti obatmu belum kau minum?"

Namja cantik itu menggeleng takut, ia takut Yunho marah.

"Aish, kau ini! Kka kita makan"

Wajah ketakutan itu berganti cerah, ia mengangguk dan entah sadar atau tidak ia menggandeng lengan Yunho sambil bercerita bahwa Junsu dan Changmin bermain dirumahnya tadi. Sekilas, mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri.

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari kondisi Jaejoong semakin membaik, Yunho selalu berada di sisinya dan hal itu membuat si cantik Kim tidak bisa jauh dari Appanya, ia menjadi sangat manja sekarang.

"Jae, aku sudah lelah bermainnya besok saja lagi ne?"

"Appa! Joongie belum naik komidi putar, kajja kita naik itu"

Seperti sekarang dimana sang 'anak' mengajaknya bermain di Theme Park. Dan ini semua adalah saran gila yang datangnya dari dokter Hankyung, menyuruh Yunho agar Jaejoong bisa tergantung padanya dan menaruh hati pada namja tampan itu. Yeah setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Jaejoong harus menyukai namja lain yang tidak jelas, pikir Yunho.

"Whoaaaaa kyoptaaaaaa" ucapnya kagum saat komidi putar itu sudah berjalan dan memperlihatkan padanya sebagian kota Seoul.

"Kau senang huh?"

"Uhm! Senang sekali Appa, gomawo"

Yunho memang tidak takut apapun hanya saja dia phobia terhadap tinggi, itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang memucat, dan Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat wajah lucu 'Appanya'.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hihihi Appa takut eoh?"

"A-Ani! S-siapa bilang aku takut? A-aku hanya tidak suka anginya, angin diatas sini terlalu kencang!"

Jaejoong makin tertawa saat komidi putar itu berhenti di tengah-tengah dan tangan Yunho mencengkram erat pinggiran kursi.

"Kubilang jangan tertawa Kim Jaejoong"

Namja cantik itu sontak menghentikan tawanya, meski ia masih tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada wajah kecil nan tampan milik namja Jung yang berada dihadapannya, suasana malam yang gelap dan hanya tersinari oleh cahaya bulan dan lampu-lampu yang berada di Theme Park, membuat malam itu terasa romantis.

"Kalau kita bukan Appa dan anak, Joongie pasti sudah jatuh cinta sama Appa"

Kalimat Jaejoong membuat hati Yunho berdesir hangat, ia balas menatap anak cantiknya yang kini tengah tersenyum indah sambil melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Appa sangat tampan, tubuh Appa juga bagus, sifat Appa meski terkadang menyebalkan tapi Joongie suka"

"Jeongmal, kalau saja Appa bukan Appa Joongie, Joongie pasti sudah menyukai Appa" lanjutnya.

"B-bagaimana kalau benar aku bukan Appamu? Apa...kau akan tetap menyukaiku meski usia kita berbeda jauh?"

"Hihihi bagi Joongie umur tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, kita hanya berbeda 18 tahun aniya?"

"Tapi aku akan terlihat seperti pedofil, ahjussi mesum yang menyukai bocah" dengus Yunho.

"Ahahahaha, Appa tidak akan terlihat seperti ahjussi ahjussi mesum, Appa akan terlihat seperti hyung tampan kalau jalan bersama Joongie"

Jaejoong tertawa, Yunho terpana. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong tertawa seindah hari ini.

"J-Jaejoong~ah"

"Hum?"

"A-ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Soal apa Appa?"

"I-Itu...i-itu"

"Hum?"

"I-itu a-aku b-bukanlah..."

"Silahkaaaaannn"

Saat Yunho akan menyampaikan kenyataan bahwa ia bukan Appa kandung Jaejoong, petugas komidi putar sudah membuka pintu tanda bahwa permainan mereka telah berakhir, ish hampir saja Jung!

"Kajja Appa kita turun"

Yunho mengangguk, ia ikut turun dan berjalan di belakang Jaejoong. Entah dia merasa lega atau justru semakin gugup, yang pasti udara yang berangin dan cukup dingin itu tidak membuat keringatnya berhenti mengucur.

"Appa Joongie mau...eoh? Appa waeo? Appa sakit? Omo, Appa berkeringat"

Si cantik Kim menghapus keringat yang jatuh di pelipis Yunho dengan tangannya sendiri, jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat, membuat kedua orang itu saling berpadangan. Doe mata indah Jaejoong berkedip cepat, dari jarak sedekat ini ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi tubuh Yunho yang sangat, manly. Benar-benar wangi tubuh seorang pria dewasa, tidak sepertinya wangi bedak bayi.

"J-Joongie akan membeli minum, A-appa haus kan?"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari pelipis Yunho dan berlari kecil menuju kedai minuman, sambil berlari ia memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"_Pabo pabo!_ Kenapa jantung ini berdetak kencang dengan Appamu sendiri Jaejoooooong, _pabooo!_" rutuknya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Jaejoong, si tampan Jung juga tengah mengontrol deru napas dan jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, beruntung bahwa Jaejoong sudah menjauh darinya jadi dia bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan itu.

Yunho duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh darisana, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat anak cantiknya sedang memilih-milih permen kapas, bibir tebal itu menarik seulas senyum saat permen kapas yang diyakini Yunho akan dibeli Jaejoong sudah direbut oleh anak kecil, dan namja cantik itu hanya menghentakan kakinya kesal

"Yunho Oppa? Kau Jung Yunho kan?"

Panggilan yang mengalun lembut itu datang dari seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"S-Sooyung? Choi Sooyung?" kaget Yunho.

"Anyeong Yunho Oppa, lama tidak bertemu"

"Ne, lama tidak bertemu" ucapnya yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan yeoja cantik itu, tinggi mereka hampir sama ternyata.

"Oppa kemana saja huh? Sudah lama tidak berkunjung kerumah, Appa sering menanyakanmu"

"I-Itu aku"

"APPA! Permen kapasnya sudah dibeli bocah kecil itu, padahal kan Joongie yang ambil duluan, ish menyebalkan! Jadi Joongie hanya membeli minum saja"

Yunho dan Sooyung menoleh bersamaan, pupil mata yeoja cantik itu mengecil saat menyadari bahwa namja cantik yang kini tengah menenteng dua botol minuman ringan serta satu bungkus hot dog itu sekilas mirip dengan seseorang.

"Eoh? Nugu? Apa dia teman Appa? Neomu yeppo"

Yunho yang sudah mulai bisa menenangkan diri dari kejadian bertemu dengan Sooyung, kembali bersikap biasa.

"Hum, dia adik dari sahabat Appa"

"Aaaaah, anyeong nae Kim Jaejoong imnida, bangapsumnidaaaa"

"Kim Jaejoong?" selidik Sooyung.

"Neeee Kim Jaejoong, Joongie anaknya Appa Yunyun"

Sooyung yang menyadari ada ketidakberesan hanya menatap Yunho penuh tanda tanya.

"Jae, kau kembali ke mobil dulu Appa harus bicara dengan Sooyung noona"

"Neeeee, bye noona cantik"

Saat Jaejoong berjalan menjauh, Sooyung menarik lengan Yunho dengan tatapan curiga dan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Oppa, ada apa ini? Apa benar dia anakmu? Kau sudah menikah? Kenapa marga kalian berbeda? Marganya Kim, seperti marga...oh Tuhan jangan bilang kalau anak itu"

"Ne, dia anak Oppamu dan Heechul"

Mata Sooyoung melebar, ia terkejut bukan main akan ucapan Yunho.

"A-apa itu benar? Be-benarkah dia anak Siwon Oppa?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"J-Jadi, saat di gereja waktu itu, bayi yang...bayi yang sedang dibaptis adalah?"

Yunho kembali mengangguk.

"Dan Oppa ayah baptisnya?"

"Ne, Jaejoong adalah anak baptisku dan Siwon yang memintaku untuk menjaganya dari keluargamu, dia tidak ingin mereka menemukan Jaejoong karena takut keluargamu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Jaejoong"

"Oppa! Apa keluargaku se-begitu jahatnya? Kami memang sedang mencari anak Siwon Oppa keunde kami tidak akan melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya"

"Benarkah? Bukannya Choi ahjussi sangat membenci Heecul karena sudah membuat Siwon meninggalkan kalian?"

"Appa memang tidak menyukai Heechul Oppa, tapi kami tidak pernah membenci darah daging keluarga kami sendiri, aku bahkan ditugaskan mencari keturunan Siwon Oppa karena kudengar Heechul Oppa hamil, Appa sangat ingin bertemu dengan cucunya"

Yunho terlihat berpikir, ia yakin Sooyung tidak berbohong, karena yeoja manis itu adalah yeoja yang tidak pandai berbohong sejak kecil, Yunho sangat mengenalnya. Choi Sooyung adalah anak kedua dari klan Choi, usianya sama dengan Yuchun dan bagi Yunho, Sooyung sudah seperti adik perempuannya.

"Dia belum tahu yang sebenarnya Sooyung~ah, aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang akan mengatakannya, dia harus mengetahui bahwa kakeknya sedang mencarinya Oppa"

"A-aku yang akan bicara padanya nanti Soo"

Yunho menarik tangan Sooyung saat yeoja cantik itu akan pergi menemui Jaejoong yang sedang duduk tenang di mobil.

"Appaku sudah tua Oppa, kondisinya kurang bagus akhir-akhir ini, Appa sangat ingin bertemu dengan anak Siwon Oppa, kumohon mengertilah Oppa"

"Keundeu, tidak bisakah kau tidak membawanya? Maksudku..."

"Soal itu aku hanya bisa serahkan pada Appa, dia bagian keluarga Choi tentu saja seharusnya ia berada di lingkungan keluarga kami"

Ucapan Sooyung membuat Yunho berpikir, itu benar semua benar, Jaejoong tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya, ia hanya seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga namja cantik itu, selagi Jaejoong masih memiliki keluarga ia tidak berhak mencampuri atau menghalang keinginan Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya. Dan kalau sudah begitu Jaejoong akan kembali kepada mereka dan tidak lagi tinggal bersama Yunho.

Yunho dan Sooyung yang masih mengobrol bersama, tidak menyadari bahwa si cantik Kim itu melihat kebersamaan mereka, Jaejoong menganggap bahwa yeoja manis itu adalah kekasih Appanya, terlihat mereka begitu dekat dan intim. Hatinya mendadak panas dan terasa tidak nyaman.

**BRUK~**

"Appa tidak boleh menyukai yeoja itu! Yunho Appa hanya milik Joongie" ucapnya kesal sambil memukul dashbor mobil, cemburukah?

**TBC**

**Dua chap lagi selesai ^^ terima kasih dukungannya**


	5. Chapter 5

**HANDSOME APPA!**

**.**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Sudah dilanjut selamat membacaaaa, sankyu buat yg kemaren review :D g dibales gpp ya tp dibaca qo en yeah I know tentang kesamaan nama Choi Sooyoung si Pramugari ama Choi Sooyoung adena Wowon, mianheee*bow*mari kita anggap itu Sooyoung yg laen ehehehe pisse muah#sundulmanja**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Jaejoongie kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana se-"

**BRAK!**

Lagi, untuk kesekian kali namja cantik itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho dia akan langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan berdiam diri disana selepas pulang sekolah.

"Joongie masih marah padamu?" tanya Yuchun memandang Yunho dengan tatapan penasaran.

Si tampan itu hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali menghadap _macbook Apple_ silvernya, pekerjaannya jauh lebih penting sekarang.

"Hyung, kau tidak penasaran kenapa Joongie bersikap begitu padamu?"

"…"

"Sudah hampir seminggu aku melihatnya begitu, apa yang kau lakukan padanya eoh?"

"…"

"Aish _jinjja_! Hyung aku bicara pada-"

**SRAK!**

Namja tampan itu menaruh kertas-kertas laporannya kasar, ditatapnya sang adik membuat Yuchun merinding. Well, dia kurang menyukai tatapan 'sadis' Yunho.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Minggu lalu aku bertemu Sooyoung"

"Sooyoung? Choi Sooyoung? Adik Siwon hyung yang sangat cantik yang tingginya bak model itu?"

Yunho mengangguk, direbahkannya punggung lebarnya kesandaran sofa, mata kecilnya menatap lurus seolah mengingat moment yang baru terjadi seminggu lalu.

"Sooyoung mengatakan bahwa Choi ahjussi sangat ingin bertemu dengan cucunya, mereka memang membenci Heechul _keunde _mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk mencelakakan Joongie, karena Joongie darah daging mereka sendiri"

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Entahlah aku bingung, Sooyoung memberiku waktu satu minggu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Joongie kalau tidak maka dia sendiri yang akan turun tangan"

Wajah Yunho tertunduk, ada raut yang tidak bisa Yuchun tebak disana.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hyung?"

Yunho menggeleng, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Entahlah dia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, selama ini Jaejoong selalu merepotkannya jadi bukankah bagus kalau keluarganya mengambil Jaejoong? sehingga ia tidak perlu dipusingkan dengan namja manis itu lagi.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal tapi kau harus jujur padaku"

"Hum, katakanlah"

Yunho melihat Yuchun menarik napasnya, ia mengerutkan dahi bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin ditanyakan sang adik.

"Hyung apa kau menyukai Jaejoong? Oke maksudku menyukai dalam arti yang sebenarnya, bukan suka karena dia anak baptismu"

Cukup terkejut juga Yunho dengan pertanyaan Yuchun, namun kemudian ia kembali bersikap biasa meski ada getaran halus yang mengalun di dadanya saat ia memikirkan Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Aku menyayanginya Chun~ah"

"Aku juga menyayangi Joongie, tapi sayangku padanya hanya sebatas sayang seorang kakak untuk adiknya, dan aku yakin rasa sayangmu itu berbeda hyung"

"Apa boleh seperti itu? Apa boleh aku memiliki rasa sayang yang berbeda?"

"Jangan bodoh hyung, semua orang tahu bahwa kau bukanlah Appa kandung Joongie"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Nikahi dia"

"MWO? M-Menikah? YAH! Kau gila eoh?"

"Aish tidak usah berteriak seperti itu hyung, dengar kalau kau menikahi Joongie maka kau berhak penuh atas dirinya jadi mereka tidak akan bisa merebut Joongie darimu kan?"

"Aku memintamu mencari solusi bagaimana cara mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Joongie bukan untuk menikahinya Jung!"

"Sama saja, kau tinggal bilang 'Hey Jaejoong aku bukan Appa kandungmu, Appa kandungmu adalah Siwon dan aku mencintaimu mari menikah' _that's it_"

Adiknya yang satu ini sedikit aneh, entah apa yang dimakan Umma Jung dulu saat mengidam.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengikuti saran gilamu!"

"Oke, kalau begitu hyung tinggal menunggu waktu saat Jaejoong pergi dan saat itu tiba hyung jangan menangis di pundaku _arachi_?"

Cih, Yunho mendecih.

Dia lelaki sejati jadi menangis hal yang cukup pantang baginya.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong membawa tas sekolahnya yang menggembung penuh.

"Eoh, Joongie mau kemana?"

"Menginap dirumah Suie, tugas sekolah banyak sekali jadi aku akan menginap agar tugas kami bisa selesai besok"

"Aaaahh neee hati-hati, titip cium untuk bebek seksi itu ok?"

Jaejoong terkekeh dengan jempol yang terangkat.

"Berhenti"

Langkah namja cantik itu terhenti, dia menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari Appanya.

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, kalau mau mengerjakan tugas biar Junsu saja yang menginap disini"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian ia menghela napasnya pelan.

"Appa Joongie hanya menginap sehari besok juga pulang"

"_Andwe!_ Sehari atau setengah haripun tetap tidak boleh, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu" tegas Yunho.

"YAH! APPA"

"KEMBALI KIM JAEJOONG!"

**DEG**

Yunho membentaknya?

Appanya membentak hanya karena ia akan menginap?

Sakit, hatinya begitu sakit

"Hikss Appa jahat! Appa ngga sayang sama Joongie hikss, Joongie benci Appa! Appa menikah saja dengan _noona _cantik yang Appa temui di taman bermain waktu itu, kalau Appa sudah menikah dengan _noona _itu Joongie akan kembali ke Chungnam, Joongie tidak mau punya ibu tiri hiksss"

"Yah apa yang kau-"

"Appa berpacaran dengan _noona _cantik itu kan? Appa mau menikahinya kan? Appa bahkan memeluk _noona _itu saat akan pulang hiksss, Joongie tidak akan melarang Appa untuk menikah lagi, Appa menikah saja dan Joongie akan pulang ke Chungnam!"

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Jaejoong berlari kembali menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan raut wajah bingung yang tercetak jelas diwajah Yunho serta kekehan kecil dari sang adik.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku berpikir bahwa Jaejoong cemburu padamu"

"Cemburu? Yah apa yang kau katakan Jung Yuchun, tidak mungkin dia cemburu padaku, lagipula anak itu aneh aku kan hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak menginap karena aku mencemaskan dirinya tapi kenapa dia malah seperti itu? Ck"

"Itulah cinta hyung, uri Jaejoongie sepertinya sudah jatuh hati padamu"

Yunho menoleh, menatap adiknya yang tertawa kecil.

Ia jadi berpikir, Jaejoong mencintainya? Benarkah? Bolehkah ia berharap?

**_HANDSOME APPA!_**

**TING TONG**

"Ndeeee _chakkamanyo_"

Namja Kim itu berlari kecil dari dapur menuju ruang tamu.

**CKLEK~**

Eoh?

Wajah cantiknya terkejut melihat seseorang yang datang.

"_N-noona _cantik?"

"Hi Jaejoongie, apa kabar lama tidak bertemu"

"Baik, Appa tidak ada masih dikantor"

Well, namja Kim ini sepertinya memang tidak suka dengan kedatangan Choi Sooyung, jadi dia bersikap agak 'dingin'.

"Aku tidak mencari Yunho Oppa, aku kesini ingin bertemu denganmu Joongie" sapa yeoja tinggi itu ramah.

"Mencari Joongie?"

"Hum, _keunde _bolehkan aku masuk? Angin diluar cukup dingin hehe"

Jaejoong membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan Sooyung segera masuk demi melindungi dirinya dari angin musim semi yang cukup kencang

"Rumah ini tidak banyak berubah, masih tetap sama seperti dulu"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Apa _noona _cantik ini dulu sering main kerumah Appanya? Kenapa dia berkata begitu. Pikir si cantik Kim.

"Duduklah, Joongie buatkan minum dulu _noona _mau minum apa?"

"Teh saja"

"Sooyoung~shi? A-apa benar anda Nona Choi Sooyoung?"

Sooyoung dan Jaejoong sama-sama menoleh kearah suara.

"Omo, Lee _ahjussi_? _Jeongmal _benarkah itu anda?"

"Ne nona ini saya, lama tidak bertemu anda semakin cantik saja nona"

_Yeoja _cantik itu berlari kecil menghampiri lelaki tua yang sudah lama dikenalnya, ia bahkan memeluk Pelayan Lee, dan hal itu semakin membuat si cantik Kim bertanya-tanya.

'_Kenapa semua orang mengenalnya? Apa hubungan Appa dan noona itu sudah terjalin sejak lama? Apa mereka sudah berpacaran sejak Umma masih ada? Ah! Mungkinkah karena yeoja ini Appa jadi meninggalkan Umma?'_

Begitulah kira-kira yang ada diotak namja cantik kita.

Dan karena pikiran itu, Jaejoong semakin tidak menyukai Sooyoung.

**TRAK**

Jaejoong menaruh cangkir teh di meja, Sooyoung dan pelayan Lee masih terlihat asik berbicara.

"Ini tehnya silahkan diminum"

"Eh? Kau mau kemana Joongie? Kenapa tidak duduk disini temani aku minum"

"Joongie banyak PR!"

"Kalau begitu kerjakan saja disini, siapa tahu _noona _bisa membantumu"

"Tidak perlu, Joongie bisa sendiri"

Sooyoung tersenyum kecil, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak menyukainya.

"Tapi _noona _kesini khusus untuk menemuimu Joongie, _kka _kemarilah kita mengobrol bersama"

"_Noona_"

"Ne?

"Apa _noona _sedang mencoba untuk dekat denganku?"

"Well, bisa dibilang begitu waeo? Apa tidak boleh?"

"_Noona _mendekati Joongie agar Joongie bisa merestui hubungan _noona _sama Appa kan? Cih, kalau begitu tenang saja _noona, _Joongie sudah merestui kalian jadi kalian menikah saja Joongie tidak peduli!"

"MWO? M-Menikah?"

"Tidak perlu terkejut begitu _noona_, Joongie tidak akan menghalangi hubungan _noona _dan Appa jadi _noona _tidak usah berusaha untuk mendekati Joongie dan mengakrabkan diri, karena setelah _noona _menikah dengan Appa, Joongie akan kembali ke Chungnam"

"Yah Jaejo-"

"Joongie banyak PR _mianhe_, permisi"

Sooyoung menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan tenang kembali kekamarnya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan keponakannya itu.

"_Ahjussi_, Joongie kenapa eoh? Aku kan kesini karena merindukannya setelah hampir lima belas tahun tidak bertemu"

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu disini Nona"

"Cemburu? Yah sebenarnya ada apa ini aku tidak mengerti"

Pelayan Lee tertawa kecil, dan Sooyoung memilih menikmati teh hangatnya.

Cukup lama juga ia berada disana, saat hari semakin gelap ia memutuskan pulang, ia memang tidak bertemu dengan Yunho atau Yuchun, karena tujuannya hanya ingin bertemu Kim Jaejoong, keponakan kecilnya, anak dari Oppanya, meski yeah tanggapan Jaejoong begitu dingin terhadapnya, tapi ia akan kembali lagi nanti.

**.**

**.**

Lusa adalah ulang tahun Yunho, Jaejoong yang sedang melaksanakan ujian kelulusannya masih memiliki waktu untuk membuat kue untuk sang Appa. Ia ingin dihari pertambahan usia Yunho, namja Jung itu memakan kue yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya.

Ia kini sibuk di dapur sedang mencoba membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Yunho.

"Sudah jadiiii, hihihi Minnie~ah _kka _cobalah kue yang ini apa rasanya enak? Menurutmu kue ini saja atau yang coklat tadi?"

Shim Changmin, _tester_ hidup itu yang akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan Jaejoong, sebenarnya Junsu juga ada disana tapi namja manis itu sudah terlalu kenyang mencicipi kue-kue buatan Jaejoong, dan ia lebih memilih membaca majalah.

"_Eotte eotte_?"

"Hmmmmmmm, yang ini enak hyung enak sekali!"

"Jadi, yang ini atau yang itu?"

"Buatku dua-duanya enak hyung, aku minta lagi hyung"

**PLAK~**

Jaejoong memukul pelan tangan Changmin yang ingin mencomot _tart _buatannya lagi.

"Minnie tidak boleh memakan kue buatan Joongie lagi kalau Minnie belum memilih"

"Yah, aish hyungie~" rengeknya.

"Pilih dulu, kue ini atau itu"

Changmin mendengus.

Ia meletakan kedua tangannya didada dengan wajah serius seolah ia adalah _Gordon Ramsay_ yang sedang menilai hasil masakan para _master chef_.

"Dua-duanya enak, dua-duanya juga di_bake _dengan waktu yang cukup, dan dua-duanya juga memiliki rasa manis yang pas, _keunde_ kalau aku harus disuruh memilih, aku akan memilih yang ini"

Namja Shim itu menunjuk kue yang baru saja dilahapnya.

"Waeo?"

"Manis dari kue ini tidak begitu kentara seperti manis kue coklat itu, manisnya tidak membuat cepat kenyang dan membuatku ingin terus memakannya lagi"

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

"Hum, lagipula kue yang itu sudah dicampur coklat ditambah gula jadi sedikit lebih manis, sedang kue ini rasa vanilla dan manisnya meski takarannya sama dengan kue coklat itu entah kenapa aku tidak merasa terlalu manis"

"Neee, tadinya Joongie mau memakai gula lagi tapi ternyata gulanya habis jadi Joongie pakai madu saja, lagipula Appa kurang begitu suka makanan manis"

"Madu? Aigooo kau pikir Appamu itu beruang Joongie~ah"

Jaejoong terkekeh, Appanya seorang beruang? Well memang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Appaku itu memang beruang, tidak suka manis tapi suka madu, tubuhnya besar seperti beruang, dia juga sangat galak _aniya_? Tapi pelukan Appa sangat hangat, sehangat bulu beruang kutub yang melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya salju"

Hmp.

Changmin mengulum senyumnya.

Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kue Vanila ini saja yang akan dijadikan kue ulang tahun Appa, _eotte_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Setuju!"

"Hehehe, Suie~ah bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm? Apanya?"

"Aish kuenya, kue ini saja yang akan Joongie berikan untuk Appa"

"Huh? Kue apa?" polos si bebek Kim dengan mata berkedip tidak mengerti.

"YAH XIAH JUNSU!"

**_HANDSOME APPA!_**

Hari yang dinanti-pun tiba, Jaejoong Junsu Changmin dan beberapa pelayan sudah menunggu dengan potongan-potongan _conveti _kecil yang ada ditangan mereka, serta kepala mereka yang ditutupi topi ulang tahun. Jaejoong sepertinya lupa kalau yang berulang tahun adalah Appanya bukan anak SD berumur 5 tahun.

Suara deru mobil Yunho terdengar memasuki halam rumahnya, dan Jaejoong beserta para 'antek-antek2nya' sudah siap dibelakang pintu untuk menyambut sang kepala keluarga.

**TAP TAP TAP**

**CKLEK**

"_SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDAAAAAAAAAA"_

Uh? Apa ini?

Sementara Yunho yang baru tiba dari kantornya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong dan semua yang berkumpul diruang tamu masih sibuk menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dengan suara terompet dan _conveti _yang disebar.

"Appa selamat ulang tahuuuuuuuunnn"

"Hyuuunng _saengil chukka hamnida" _ucap Junsu sambil terus menebar _conveti_nya.

"Semoga panjang umur _ahjussi_" ledek Changmin.

"Tuan besar, selamat ulang tahun semoga anda sehat selalu" kali ini pelayan Lee yang memberikan selamat, di ikuti bungkukan dari pelayan lain.

"Appa ayo ki-"

"Omo, apa ini? Kyaaaaaa hyung aku lupa kalau kau berulang tahun hari ini! Selamat ulang tahun ne hyung"

Yuchun yang baru saja tiba cukup terkejut dengan keadaan rumah yang sedikit berantakan, tapi begitu ia ingat bahwa ini hari ulang tahun kakaknya ia segera memeluk Yunho.

"Yah kudoakan kau segera menikah hyung, aku ingin cepat memiliki keponakan"

"Ya aish Jung Yuchun!"

"_Anyeooonngg_, omo sepertinya aku terlambat"

Nampak yeoja cantik yang baru saja tiba dengan membawa sesuatu yang diyakini adalah kue ulang tahun berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu.

"Sooyoungie"

"Yuchun~ah, aigooo lama tidak bertemu apa kabarmu? Kau semakin tampan hum, kapan kau kembali dari Virginia?"

Yuchun terkekeh, yeoja teman mainnya sejak kecil ini tidak berubah eoh? tetap saja cerewet.

"Bulan lalu Soo, kau juga semakin cantik dan wow seksi"

Yuchun mencium kedua pipi Sooyoung, cara yang biasa ia lakukan di Amerika saat kedua orang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tidak tahukah namja chubby itu kalau dipojokan sana ada namja manis yang sedang mengepalkan tangan tidak suka?.

"Masuklah Soo"

"Yunho Oppa! _Saengil Chukka Hamnida,_ selamat ne kau semakin tua sekarang"

"Kau meledeku huh?"

Yeoja cantik keturunan _clan _Choi itu tertawa sampai tak lama kemudian ia mencium kedua pipi Yunho dengan tangan Yunho berada di pinggang yeoja cantik itu.

"Sehat selalu Oppa, aku menyayangi Oppa"

"Hum, _gomawo _Soo"

**TRAK!**

"Eoh? Joongie mau kemana?"

Jaejoong melepaskan topi ulang tahunnya dan berlari menuju kamar.

Ia tidak mengidahkan panggilan dari orang-orang yang memanggil namanya, hatinya entah kenapa begitu sakit melihat keakraban Appanya dan yeoja cantik itu.

Bukan, ini bukan sakit karena yeoja itu akan menjadi ibu tiri dan menggantikan posisi Ummanya, ini sakit yang menyesakan, sakit seperti orang yang baru patah hati, perih menusuk kalbu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Joongie ini aku Suie, aku masuk ne"

"Joongie tidak mau diganggu Su! Pergilah"

**CKLEK**

Junsu masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong, dilihatnya namja cantik itu sedang tertelungkup diatas kasurnya.

"Joongie~ah _gwaenchana_? Kau kenapa hum?"

Namja manis itu mendekati Jaejoong dan mengusap pundak sahabatnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hiksss Joongie benci hiksss Joongie benci Appa Su hiksss"

"Eh? Waeo? Bukankah Yunho hyung Appa Joongie, kenapa Joongie membencinya?"

"Hikksss Joongie tidak suka yeoja itu hiksss, Joongie tidak suka ada yang mendekati Appa hiksss"

Junsu mengerutkan alisnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya.

"Hiksss Suie hikssss"

"Ne waeo Joongie?"

Namja cantik itu membetulkan posisi tubuhnya, dengan mata yang basah dan wajah memerah ia duduk berhadapan dengan Junsu.

"Hiksss Joongie…..Joongie hiksss sepertinya Joongie"

"Waeo Joongie~ah? Jangan membuatku cemas begini"

"Suie hiksss s-sepertinya J-Joongie hiksss j-jatuh c-c-cinta hiksss sama Appa, hiksss HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Jaejoong menangis kencang.

Junsu melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _EOTTOKE _SUIEEEEE HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Jaejoongie kau gila~!"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang dibalik pintu yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan duo Kim dan menyeringai penuh arti.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya eoh?"

**TBC**

**Next chap tamat hahaha, mian ah makin GJ ceritanya:( gomawo#ketawanista**


End file.
